


When They See Us

by RowanSparrow



Series: When You Reach Me [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Loss, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Order 66, Rebellion, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: After a harrowing vision in the kyber caves of Ilum, Fives has claimed his kyber crystal and has spent the past several months training with Ahsoka and the Leviathan Crew, becoming stronger with every passing day. Meanwhile, Rex has continued to lead the 501st, but things are beginning to change, starting when Tup suddenly shoots a Jedi in the middle of the battlefield.As the mysterious threat looms ever closer, Fives must uncover the secret Separatist plot before it is too late.*Note: This is the third installment in a series. For best experience, please read parts one and two first!*
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Tallulah Chia (Original Character), CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: When You Reach Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530788
Comments: 41
Kudos: 111





	1. A New Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Back! 
> 
> I know If You Find Me ended rather abruptly, but when I finished writing this fic and the fourth one, the fourth installment was a little thinner than the others, so in order to more evenly divide things, I cut If You Find Me a little short. Nevertheless, I still felt like I was at a good place to end it. 
> 
> Anyway, get ready for the latest installment! Enjoy!

He walked slowly through the jungle, hands folded behind his back. The fungal forests of Felucia teemed with life around him, and the Force was singing with it as he moved through the dense underbrush. A lesser Jedi might have been overwhelmed by all the songs of life flowing through the Force, but he had learned to tune it out, focus on the sound of a heartbeat to his left, a faint, nearly imperceptible rustle of the tree to his right, and finally, the fatal click of a rifle directly in front of him, several feet ahead.

He chuckled, stopping in place. Waited.

He could hear the exhale of the sniper as easily as he could hear his own breath, soft and smooth and punctuated by the cry of a blaster bolt ripping through the brush. He bent backwards, one palm touching the earth below him as the bolt soared through the area his torso had been. He shot back upwards, snatching a large stick off the ground and using it to block the knife of the Nautolan girl as she leapt from the trees and onto him. She bared her teeth even as he pushed her away, charging at him again as he blocked her easily, swiping her legs out from under her just as the Zygerrian charged out of the woods and grabbed him, picking him up from behind.

He grit his teeth, kicking his legs out towards the trees and running up the trunk, flipping backwards over the Zygerrian and pulling the much larger man over his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. The Zygerrian grunted in pain, starting to sit up again as the Nautolan jumped towards him again, and he Force pushed her back into the woods, making the girl yelp.

He took off running again before the Zygerrian or Nautolan could return to fight, zigzagging through the woods. He heard the click of the rifle again, and shot upwards into the trees, bounding from branch to branch, sliding along the translucent stems of the massive fungi. The rifle squeezed off another shot into the trees, missing him by several inches as he landed behind the Chiss. The Chiss was ready, and drew a long, curved sword, striking out towards him. He jumped backwards, the edge of the sword just barely grazing his tunic as he back flipped away, diving back again as the sword sliced through the air above him.

“Easy, easy!” he protested, ducking again.

“You told me to come at you like I was trying to kill you.” The Chiss replied. “I’m trying to kill you.”

“Unfair! Foul! I don’t have my lightsaber!”

“That was your choice. You wanted to show off.”

Fives ducked again under Fiske’s sword, leapt over a back swing aimed at his knees, and kicked Fiske in the face in midair, knocking him backwards.

“Fine.” Fives grunted. “Have it your way.”

Fiske chuckled, straightening up again with a split lip. “Better run, boy.”

“Ah, kriff.” Fives heard Rhokan charging through the brush before he saw him, and he took to the trees again, hearing Fiske prepping his rifle again behind him. Okay, so maybe doing the practice run without his lightsaber was poor judgement, but Fives wasn’t about to admit that now. Besides, he thought to himself as he leapt to another branch, it’s not like it’s a fair fight with his lightsaber. Not even Ahsoka could fight back without her -.

“Augh!” Fives was knocked from the tree with a hard blow to the back of the head, and he landed in a roll on the ground, steadying himself and rubbing the back of his head as Ahsoka Tano dropped down in front of him.

“You always do this.” She told him, swinging her unfairly huge tree branch towards him. Fives rolled away just in the nick of time. “You get so wrapped up in your own head that you forget to think about what you’re doing. Not to mention you were _arrogant._ ”

“Was not!” Fives protested, popping to his feet again. “I just wanted to see if I could do it without my lightsaber, you never know what’ll happen out there.”

“Fives,” Ahsoka sighed, throwing the branch aside. “How many times do I have to tell you, this weapon is your life.” She took his lightsaber off her utility belt, holding it out to him. “You never willingly leave it behind.”

Fives frowned, but took it in hand. “Still feels weird, wielding a sword instead of my blasters.” He admitted, but attached it to his utility belt.

“I know.” Ahsoka said. “Believe me, it feels weird for me to have blasters instead of a lightsaber.” She chuckled. “But we adapt. We have to.” She looked over her shoulder. “You better get going, clock is still ticking, and I hear Rhokan and the others coming up behind me.”

Fives’ eyes widened. “Kriff. Kriff, how much time do I have left?” He asked, scrambling to look at the commlink on his wrist.

“Less than five minutes.”

“Kriff! You did that on purpose!” Fives shouted, already taking off into the woods again. Ahsoka just chuckled to herself, climbing back into the trees and continuing to give chase.

Fives finally burst out of the brush and into the clearing, where he knew Tallulah Chia would be waiting.

“Always you.” He hummed, smiling in spite of himself. Tallulah shrugged.

“What can I say? I like to be the final boss.”

“You’re hardly the final boss.” Fives drawled. “And this should make it easy.” He drew his lightsaber, the gorgeous blue blade crackling to life. Tallulah smirked.

“Careful what you wish for.”

She drew both her blasters, firing hard on him as he charged towards her, blocking the blasts with his lightsabers and vaulting over her head. Tallulah was ready for him, and switched to her wrist-mounted flamethrower, launching fire up onto the hills after him. Fives skidded across the rocky surface behind her, outrunning the flames and scrambling up the face to higher footing.

“That’s new!”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Jedi!” Tallulah grinned.

Fives back flipped over her head again, and Tallulah drew her vibro-blade, slashing at him as he got close. Fives ducked around it, instead using the Force to push her back against the rocks, knocking her off-balance and forcing the vibro-blade out of her hand and into Fives’. He flicked it closed, pointing his lightsaber towards her.

“I win.”

He felt a blaster flush with the back of his head.

“Guess again, squirt.”

Fives sighed softly, powering off his lightsaber and turning to face Rhokan. He was flanked by Fiske, and Nanook was on his shoulders.

“Damn.” Fives muttered.

“How many times do I have to tell ya, double tap.” Rhokan lectured. “A good enemy is a _dead_ enemy. At the very least, you should have incapacitated us so we couldn’t follow you.”

“It’s a drill.” Fives argued. “I’m not knocking you out.”

“You told us to shoot to kill. I figured we were beyond drills.” Rhokan said cheekily.

“If you're going to encourage them to attack you, you might as well defend yourself.” Ahsoka said, coming out of the woods to stand beside them. “Though, even I’ll admit, this run was a bit sloppy for you.” She smirked at him. “Shoulda kept your lightsaber on you.”

“I’ll be grateful down the line if something ever happens to it and I’m on my own.” Fives snarked. “Least I’ll know I can handle myself. At least, until a little Togrutan brat clocks me with a branch.”

Ahsoka grinned, and knocked him lightly in the arm. “Alright, that’s enough for today.” She said to the others.

“Man, I didn’t get to hit him this time.” Nanook complained.

“You should have aimed better when you came down from the tree.”

“Well maybe you should’ve held him still!”

Fives chuckled, listening to them bicker, and glanced over at Tallulah. “You heading back to camp?”

“Yeah, if I don’t start cooking, Fiske will do it himself, and you remember what happened last time.”

Fives scrunched his nose in disgust. “Yeah, better put a stop to that.”

“Fives, a word?” Ahsoka called. He glanced back at Tallulah, who nodded.

“I’ll save some for you. Go do your Jedi shit.”

Fives chuckled, and jogged back over to Ahsoka. “Got more training for me, ‘Soka?”

“Just a bit.” Ahsoka said. She motioned him forward, then hopped onto his back, her arms around his shoulders and legs around his torso. Fives groaned.

“This again?”

“Hush.” She said, holding on tight. “To the top of the mountain. You know the drill.”

Fives grumbled under his breath, and Ahsoka flicked his ear.

“No whining! Just go!”

Fives huffed, and ran towards the rocky surface, carrying Ahsoka on his back up the side of the cliff.

~

When they finally made it to the top of the cliff side, Fives was winded, but not exhausted like he had been at the beginning of is training, when Ahsoka first started making him train like that.

“You’re definitely stronger.” Ahsoka told him, climbing off his back and wandering to the grassy area of the cliff, overlooking the edge.

“Thanks.” Fives said proudly. “I feel a lot stronger. More powerful.”

Ahsoka smiled, sitting cross-legged in the grass. “You have certainly come a long way.”

Fives knew the drill. He sat down across from her, the two Jedi facing one another, hands on their knees. Ahsoka’s eyes were already closed, and Fives joined her.

“Take a moment.” She told him softly. “Reflect on how far you’ve come, reflect on everything you have learned.”

Fives smiled to himself, thinking back to how he’d triumphantly come out of the kyber caves, crystal in hand. He thought of Nanook proudly presenting him with the lightsaber hilt they’d found, which seemed like ages ago. Nanook had fashioned a band of leather that encircled the bottom of the hilt, the word “LEVIATHAN” stitched into it.

He remembered Ahsoka teaching him how to disassemble and then reassemble his lightsaber with the Force, remembered the feeling of powering it on for the first time to see the magnificent blue blade.

Fives also, of course, remembered the training. It began simply enough, just trying to navigate the Force, understand how to communicate with the world around him through the Living Force. Learning to trust his instinct, trust the Force, to guide him in all he did.

Meditating had been the hardest part for Fives to master. Fighting, of course, came naturally to him, being bred as a soldier. He was quick and agile, but also strong and powerful, and learning to wield the lightsaber came as easily to him as holding a blaster. Meditating, however, and learning to quiet his mind and become attuned with the Force, is where he struggled the most. It had taken months for him to be able to get to this state, and even as he opened his eyes, he knew both he and Ahsoka had ascended slightly off the grass, at peace with the Force.

“I’ve learned a lot.” Fives murmured. “Thanks to you.”

Ahsoka smiled. “In another life, perhaps I would’ve made a fine Master.”

“You’re already a fine Master.” Fives replied. “I just don’t have to call you that.”

Ahsoka chuckled. “Maybe so.” She uncrossed her legs, touching the ground gracefully again and folding her hands behind her back. “Do you think of them?”

Fives did the same, though he tripped slightly as his feet hit the ground again, but stepped up beside her. “Every day.” He murmured. “Don’t you?”

Ahsoka nodded, keeping her eyes on the horizon. “They’re here, you know. Can you sense them?”

Fives hummed. He had certainly felt a new presence on Felucia the previous day, though it took him until now to pinpoint what it was. The Republic was here.

“There will be fighting before too much longer.” Fives murmured. “An invasion. A blockade around the planet. It’ll be hard for us to leave.” He looked to Ahsoka. “We should move on soon.”

“Perhaps we should.” She looked at him. “And perhaps it is time we go our separate ways.”

“What?” Fives asked, the serenity in the air around them blowing out like a candle. “Why? What do you mean?”

“You’ve learned about all I can teach you.” Ahsoka said with a shrug. “I think… It’s time we moved on, Fives. You’re being called elsewhere.” She nodded to his commlink, and Fives covered it self-consciously, frowning.

“I’m not going back there. I can’t believe you, of all people, think I should.”

“You could go back, Fives.” Ahsoka murmured. “Nothing is stopping you. Don’t you miss them? Your family, your people?” A pause. “Rex?”

Fives flinched slightly at Rex’s name, and tried to quell the emotions that bubbled up inside him. Ahsoka continued.

“What of your visions?” She asked.

“What of them?”

“The Force is speaking to you, Fives.” Ahsoka told him. “It’s our responsibility as Jedi to listen to what it has to say. And your visions seem to be calling you back to the Temple.”

“They also warn of some great impending threat… and my own role in it.” Fives murmured, looking away from her and back over the horizon. “If I stay away from the Temple, then I won’t risk whatever it is the Force is warning me about.” He frowned. “Besides. I thought we weren’t Jedi, ‘Soka. Not anymore.”

Ahsoka hummed softly, crossing her arms. “Perhaps we aren’t.”

The pair fell silent for a beat before Ahsoka continued.

“Avoiding the future won’t change what is to come.” Ahsoka told him. “You must face your destiny, Fives.”

“My _destiny,_ ” Fives spat, turning on her at last. “Is to slaughter the Jedi, and my people.” He crossed his arms. “I see it over and over again, Ahsoka. In my dreams, in my visions, I can’t meditate without envisioning these two paths before me.”

“With the Sith and the wounded man?”

“They’re both me.” Fives told her, like he’d told her a thousand times whenever he recounted his visions to her. “On one path, it’s me but… dark, twisted, corrupted.” He shuddered. “And on the other path, I’m mortally wounded, and everyone around me is dead.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “You didn’t tell me being a Jedi would be so bleak.”

“I… really can’t explain to you what these visions mean.” Ahsoka admitted. “Truthfully, I’ve never known a Jedi to have such graphic premonitions. Except maybe Master Skywalker.” She murmured, and Fives felt the note of pain coloring the Force. “Master Yoda can help you though. I’m sure of it. He can help you get to the bottom of what these visions mean and put a stop to it.”

Fives was still apprehensive, and didn’t answer Ahsoka any further. “What will you do?” He asked instead. “And the crew, if I were to leave?”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll manage.” Ahsoka chuckled. “And I’m certain our paths will all cross again, as well.”

“How would I even get back to the Jedi Temple?”

Ahsoka nodded towards the horizon, towards the middle distance where the two Jedi could sense the clone army gathering. “Seems like you could hitch a ride home easily.”

Fives just scoffed, shaking his head to himself.

“Perhaps I’ll find my way back to Coruscant as well.” Ahsoka mused, turning away from the cliff, and heading back towards the decline. “And as for the Crew, I’m sure wherever you go they’ll follow, one way or another.”

“You? Back to Coruscant?” Fives asked, turning to face her. “What for?”

She paused, her back still to him. “You aren’t the only one who has been having visions of the future, Fives.”

She descended the side of the cliff, leaving Fives to ponder her words on his own.

~

It wasn’t until late that night that Fives returned to the cliff to meditate. He couldn’t sleep, Ahsoka’s words too fresh, and his thoughts too loud. This high, he could see the Republic’s encampment in the far distance, the dim lights of the LAAT/is adding an extra glow to the bioluminescent wildlife of the Felucian jungles. He could sense their approach. He knew there was an old Separatist base several klicks away, but he didn’t think it was active. At least, not until the Republic turned up.

The whole thing made Fives’ stomach turn. Something didn’t feel right.

He settled into the grass, looking down at the commlink in his hands. The last time he’d seen Rex was the night he’d left Coruscant, months ago. Since then, Rex had been leaving him messages on the communicator whenever he could. At first, they’d managed to catch one another at the same time and talk for a bit. Then they’d gotten in an argument after Rex had tried to convince Fives to return to Coruscant, and since then, Fives hadn’t been picking up the commlink as often.

He turned his face towards the breeze, the wind lifting his hair a bit, and he rubbed his thumb over the communicator, powering it on and beginning his usual routine.

 _“It’s me. I ah – I must’ve missed you. I just wanted to check in with you. I’m sorry for – for how we left things.”_ Rex’s voice echoed over the small speaker, and Fives closed his eyes. _“I know you’re… hesitant, to come back. Hells, I don’t even know if you should come back. But General Yoda has a point, Fives. If the Separatists find out about this – about you – I just… I’d feel a whole lot better if you were somewhere we could protect you.”_

Fives pressed a button, skipping on to the next message.

_“Did you know Tup and Tallulah have kept in contact? I hear him talking to her when he thinks nobody else is listening. I liked Tallulah, when I met her. And Tup seems happier after talking to her. Think maybe you could convince her to come with you, if you ever come back? I’m sure he’d love to see her.”_

Fives smiled to himself, but kept his eyes closed and pressed the button again.

_“We didn’t have a chance to talk about this when I saw you last, but Jesse’s an ARC Trooper now, did you know? He’s good, Fives. Real good. Takes after you a lot. I think he looked up to you, wants to make you proud. It’s not the same, without you here, but I’m glad Jesse has my back.”_

Again.

_“Commander Tano’s with you, right? Will you tell her… Will you tell her sorry for me? And that I miss her? Skywalker does too. We all do.”_

Again.

_“Things are changing here. I can’t really explain how, or why, but things just feel different. Skywalker hasn’t been the same since Commander Tano left, and I suppose I haven’t been the same since you left either. He’s angry, Fives. Angry all the time. If I didn’t know better, I almost – no. No, it’s foolish of me.”_

Again.

_“I get it if you’re still angry. You’ve always been hard-headed. But please, just let me know you’re okay when you get a chance, yeah? Feels like I’m talking to dead air here, mate.”_

Perhaps it had been cruel of him to ignore Rex’s messages, and a pang of guilt bled into his chest. Hadn’t he already put his Captain through enough?

_“Good soldiers follow orders.”_

Fives jumped, eyes flying open. That was new. And that wasn’t Rex’s voice.

_“Good soldiers follow orders.”_

Fives pressed the stop button on the commlink, but it kept going, repeating that same phrase over and over and over again, until Fives was no longer on the cliff side. Instead, he was in some kind of hangar, it was difficult to tell what was going on. There were two Jedi. The 501st. He could see Rex. Skywalker.

A soldier, running up behind one of the Jedi. _Sisters._ Lifted his gun.

“Good soldiers follow orders.”

The words echoed in his head and found their way past his own lips, and he jolted backwards, hearing the blaster fire rattle in his brain as the trooper shot the Jedi.

“Fives?”

He jumped again, spinning around and withdrawing his lightsaber quickly, too disoriented to register it was Tallulah until she dropped the bowl she’d been holding, hands going up.

“Hey! Easy, it’s me! It’s just me!” She gasped, taking three quick steps back as he spun on her.

“Kriff, sorry.” Fives whispered, his voice shaking as he deactivated his lightsaber. “Was that for me?” he asked, nodding to the overturned bowl of what looked like soup.

“Don’t worry about it now, what’s going on?” Tallulah asked, hurrying over to him quickly and touching his bicep. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

Fives swallowed roughly, trying to re-center himself. “I saw… something.”

“Another vision? The same one?”

“No, different.” Fives shook his head. “A… a premonition, I think. Something bad is going to happen.” He looked back out towards the horizon, where the Republic camp was set.

“Kriff.” He breathed, scrubbing a hand down his face and shaking his head. “It’s happening.”

“What’s happening?” Tallulah pressed. “Fives, talk to me.”

He looked down at his lightsaber.

“The beginning of the end.”


	2. Departure

“Fives, slow down, you aren’t making any sense!” Tallulah shouted after him as Fives stalked back towards camp.

“I can’t explain it, Tal.” Fives called over his shoulder, Tallulah jogging to keep up. “I just have a really, _really_ bad feeling.”

“So you’re going _back_ there?” She said, incredulous. “Whatever happened to ‘Avoid Coruscant at all costs’?”

“Something’s changed, I don’t know what yet, I can just feel something bad coming.”

Fiske was standing guard outside their camp, which was really just a little lean-to beside the _Leviathan,_ and he stood up when the two of them approached.

“Fives you – will you just stop for a second?” Tallulah snapped, grabbing him and yanking him around to face her. “What’s your plan, exactly? They’ve been hunting you like a _dog._ They wanted to kill you and rip you apart and use you to make more drones for their wars-.”

“My people _are not_ mindless drones.” Fives snapped, his voice threatening.

“To you, maybe, but not to the rest of the galaxy.” Tallulah argued. “So many citizens turn a blind eye to the suffering of your people. And you wanna go back there? For what? So they can imprison you? Turn you into one of their war machines?” She glared at him. “Do you have it in you to lead your people to their deaths?”

“I’ve seen it before, in my visions.” Fives told her, as calmly as he could manage. “Something happens to the Jedi. They’re – they’re wiped out, Tal. And I think whatever happens to them is about to start.”

Tallulah was quiet for a beat, her arms crossed.

“Maybe it’s time to just… let it happen.” She said quietly. “Maybe then this whole war will finally be over.”

“Maybe, but a new one will rise in its place, except this time there won’t be any good guys left to stop it.” Fives insisted. “Regardless of what I may believe, I can’t just sit here when I know something terrible is going to happen. Especially if it involves my people.”

“Your people, being the Jedi or the clones?” Tallulah asked. Fives glared at her, but didn’t answer, and Tallulah sighed.

“You don’t owe them anything, Fives.” Tallulah, at the risk of begging, lowered her voice. “Please. Just – just stay away from them. You’ve done enough, just stay with us. Keep yourself safe. You don’t know what will happen if you go back.” She bit her lip, holding herself a little stiffer.

“Once you go back there, none of us, not even Ahsoka, can protect you. You’re on your own.”

“If you’re going to try and stop me,” Fives said quietly. “I need to know.”

Tallulah lowered her gaze, kicking at the dirt for a moment. “I can’t help you if this goes bad.”

“I understand.”

Tallulah nodded, and looked back up, her eyes shining. “Okay. What do you need?”

~

The General was oddly quiet, hands folded behind his back, a certain tranquility about him to anyone else, but to Commander Wolffe, he recognized the slight hunch of General Plo’s shoulders that betrayed his true feelings.

“Trouble, General?” Wolffe asked conversationally, coming up beside the Jedi.

“There is a disturbance, in the Force.” Plo told Wolffe. “We are not alone here.”

“The Seps, sir?”

“No. Something else.” Plo mused, looking towards the cliffs in the distance. “We should be mindful of this when we attack tomorrow.”

“Should I send out scouts, sir?”

“No.” Said Plo. “I don’t feel this presence to be hostile, though it is… troubling.”

“How so?” Wolffe asked, following as Plo turned back towards camp.

“It’s a strange thing, the Force.” Plo told his Commander. “I can sense the Force signatures of my men. Yours, in particular, I can sense easily and clearly, as if you’re standing right beside me even if you’re a great distance away.”

Wolffe was grateful in that moment for his helmet hiding his blush. “Ah. I see.”

“This presence… it feels similar to you, and to the men.” Plo told him. “But different, shrouded in something that I can’t quite see.” He hummed to himself. “How are the men?”

The abrupt change of subject snapped Wolffe back into focus. “Resting, sir. I’ve got Strike and Dash on lookout right now. Hop and Twister will trade out with them later.”

“Very well.” Plo put a hand on Wolffe’s shoulder. “You should rest too, Commander. Though I don’t perceive this to be a difficult battle, I’d hate for my best man to be ill-rested.”

Again, Wolffe flushed slightly beneath his bucket, and replied only with a stiff nod. “Yes sir.”

Plo let his hand linger on Wolffe a beat longer before turning away, back towards his own tent.

~

“You’re sure about this?” Tallulah asked, helping Fives pull on the backpack with what little possessions he had inside.

“Not really.” Fives admitted with a shaky chuckle. “But I can’t keep running. I’m tired of the running.”

Tallulah didn’t respond, instead slipping something into his backpack.

“What’s that?”

“A communicator.” Tallulah told him quietly. “So you can reach me if you need us.” She latched the backpack shut, taking a step back and looking him over. “Blasters?”

“Got ‘em.”

“Lightsaber?”

“Of course.”

“Your comm?”

“Mine and yours, now.”

Tallulah nodded, placated for now. “Should I wake the others?”

“Let them sleep.” Fives shook his head. “Just… tell ‘em goodbye for me, will you?”

“This isn’t a goodbye, Jedi.” Tallulah huffed. “We’ll see your _osik-_ filled head again. How else am I going to tell you I told you so when this plan of yours goes to shit?”

Fives chuckled softly. “Where would I be without you?”

“You’re about to find out.” Tallulah replied sadly, and nodded at him, waving him off. “Go on, get outta here before I change my mind and sic Rho on your -.”

Fives pulled her into his arms before she could protest, wrapping her up in a tight hug. He tucked his face into her neck, squeezing her so tight she grunted.

“Yeah.” She mumbled, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. “You big sap.”

“Fuck you.” Fives muttered, letting go of her and pulling back, giving her a serious look. “Help ‘Soka.”

“We will.” Tallulah promised. Fives nodded, and pulled away at last, heading towards the landing platform. He paused, glancing over his shoulder one last time at Tallulah. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t.” Tallulah held up her hand, stopping him before he could. “Whatever you’re about to say, it can wait until we see each other again.” She smirked. “Consider it a promise.”

Fives closed his mouth, shaking his head fondly at her and giving her a little salute instead. “Yessir.”

With that, he took off down the platform, disappearing into the night. Ahsoka watched him go from her perch atop the _Leviathan,_ and smiled, closing her eyes.

“May the Force be with you, Fives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that thing Tallulah snuck into his bag. That's important later.


	3. The Prodigal Son Returns

Plo Koon and the 104th set out shortly before daybreak, leaving their LA/ATi’s behind with the pilots and a handful of men while the rest of them marched towards the Separatist base. The entire time, Wolffe couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched.

As he turned towards the trees for what felt like the hundredth time, Plo glanced towards him. “I can sense it too.” The Jedi said quietly.

“Gives me the creeps.” Wolffe murmured, a hand touching his blaster through the holster. “Should we do something about it?”

“Leave it be for now.” Plo replied. “I still do not sense a threat, merely a presence.”

Up in the trees, Fives watched as the 104th advanced, his mask on and hood up to hide his face. He’d considered sneaking aboard the LA/ATi’s and hiding out until General Plo and his men returned, but he’d gotten a bad feeling, something in the Force urging him to _follow,_ not reveal himself, but stay close.

He crept along quietly, occasionally moving ahead to see what was in front of them, or falling behind to check on the back end, but mostly he lingered near the front lines. He knew they were approaching the Separatist outpost, long abandoned – or at least, it should have been. The closer they got, the more apprehensive Fives felt. He was confident the base was not as abandoned as they thought.

“Wolffe,” Plo spoke, feeling the same things Fives felt. “Perhaps now is the time to send ahead some scouts.”

“Of course sir.” Wolffe turned, beckoning forward a few of his troops. As Wolffe sent his men up ahead, Fives followed them, keeping to the trees. He leapt ahead of them, staying silent as he made his way through the trees.

He spotted the commando droids before Wolffe’s scouts did.

“Get low.” Fives murmured to himself, keeping his eyes on the scouts. “Kriff, boys, get low.”

The commandos sprung out of the brush, firing hard on the scouts, who just barely managed to duck in cover in time.

“Commando droids!” One of the scouts shouted, firing off a quick shot at the droids. “Hit the ground!”

A probe droid broke away from the commandos as the droids started firing back on the scouts, two of them advancing while a third took to the trees, shooting at them from above as the probe droid skittered off in the direction they came from. Fives went after the droid in the trees, abandoning his pretense of staying quiet and leaping across the path, igniting his lightsaber and striking it down quickly.

“What the hell is that?!” One of the scouts shouted. He gasped suddenly as a commando droid shot him through the arm, forcing him to drop his gun. The droid cornered him, but Fives dropped from the trees, spearing it through the center with his lightsaber. The final commando droid drew a sword, trying to leap on Fives from behind, only for him to turn quickly and behead it. He looked back in the direction the probe droid had gone.

“Skrag.” He muttered to himself, certain it had transmitted their location by now. He turned to the injured trooper. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Cross.” The trooper said immediately, too stunned to do anything yet. 

“Who are you? Identify yourself.” The other scout commanded. His blaster was raised, pointed at Fives, but he was hesitant.

“Warn your men.” Fives told them, voice muffled by the mask. “They know you’re here now.”

He deactivated his lightsaber and returned to the trees before either man could question him further, pursuing the probe droid. Perhaps he could still stop it. Or at the very least, figure out where it was headed.

It was a bad sign to see the droids this close to the Republic forces already.

Fives was catching up to it, he could see it just a bit in front of him. He picked up the pace, drawing his lightsaber and -.

The probe droid suddenly disappeared through the trees, out into a clearing, and Fives skidded to a stop, peeking out through the trees.

“Oh no…”

He jumped backwards and back up into the trees as the Separatist tanks plowed through the brush, an army of droids marching into the jungles, towards where Plo Koon and the Wolfpack were waiting. He clung to the tree as the droids marched past, scanning them quickly until he spotted him.

There, slinking along in the center, surrounded by his army of droids, was General Grievous.

Plo and the 104th were walking into a trap.

~

“General Plo, we have a problem.”

“It seems as though we do.” Plo replied, looking his Commander up and down as Wolffe hurried over to him, his expression serious.

“The scouts were ambushed by some Commando droids. Cross was injured.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’ll be fine, but there’s something else.”

“Oh?”

“The boys are saying there’s a -.” Wolffe hesitated, trying to figure out how to phrase it. “Well sir, they’re saying they saw a Jedi.”

Now _that_ was intriguing. It would certainly explain the presence Plo had been feeling since they arrived. “How certain are they that it was a Jedi, and not a Sith assassin?”

“They’re positive, sir. Said he was a man, about their height. Had a blue blade. Mask covered most of his face.” Wolffe relayed. “They said he saved their lives, sir.” 

Plo stroked his chin thoughtfully. “And what do you make of this, Commander?”

“Sir?” Wolffe asked hesitantly.

“What do you think our course of action should be?”

Before Wolffe could answer, a thunderous boom echoed from deeper in the jungle, and Plo drew his lightsaber.

“Stay close to me.” Plo commanded, and Wolffe nodded, drawing his guns and following along behind him as the men moved forward, towards a clearing in the center of the jungle.

“This feels like a trap, sir.” Wolffe said warily.

“I couldn’t agree more, Commander.” Plo murmured. Another rumble, this time much closer, and Plo stiffened, turning back to his men abruptly. “Fall back!”

The order was given a beat too late. Two massive tanks barreled through the trees, flanked by an army of droids. Blaster fire hailed down on Plo and the 104th. They were pinned down.

“Sir! The tanks!” Wolffe shouted, and Plo saw a blast from the tank whoosh towards where the Republic was positioned. Plo only had a split second to react, and used the Force to blow his men as far back as possible, away from the impact of the cannons, leaving massive craters in their wake.

Plo was blown several feet back, his head slamming into a tree and his rebreather coming loose. Even in his dazed state, he clutched it close to his face, trying to steady it. Oxygen was toxic to the Kel-Dor, and if it was removed, it would be a death sentence.

Across the clearing, he could see Wolffe struggling to stand, Boost trying to help him up as the droids advanced. Plo looked back towards the tanks. They would have to disable those if they had a prayer of winning this fight.

Something large and mechanical crawled off the top of one of the tanks, landing on the ground and stalking towards Plo.

“General Grievous.” Plo muttered, finally managing to steady his mask and igniting his lightsaber, rising to his feet.

The General laughed, his cackle breaking off in a slight wheeze before he steadied himself. “Jedi scum.” He snarled. “Your foolish maneuvers have led you and your pathetic clones right into my trap.” He cackled again. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Over Grievous’ shoulder, Plo caught a glimpse of a black cloak descending from the trees and onto one of the tanks, ripping the hatch off and darting inside.

Wolffe now, had risen to his feet at last, and was rushing towards Grievous with his men, trying to back up Plo.

“Commander, stay back!” Plo warned, but Wolffe didn’t listen, determined to protect his Jedi. Grievous cackled again, and drew two of his lightsabers, deflecting the shots of Wolffe and his men.

“You and your precious Jedi will all die, insolent clone!” Grievous shouted.

Behind them, Plo once again caught a glimpse of a black cloak leaping out of one of the two tanks, a blue lightsaber in hand. The figure darted to the other tank, leaping gracefully on top. The first tank exploded behind him, startling Grievous long enough for two troopers to launch grappling hooks at him, trying to pin him down.

Grievous roared, yanking the hooks forward and impaling the two troopers before throwing them onto Plo, knocking him aside as he stalked towards Wolffe. The droids had divided their attention between the clones and the hooded figure, who was now standing atop the second tank and deftly deflecting blaster fire.

Plo rose to his feet again, throwing himself in front of his men – in front of _Wolffe –_ and striking against Grievous, trying to push the feared general away from his troops.

“Evacuate as many of the men as you can!” Plo shouted to Wolffe.

“But sir-!”

“That’s an order, Commander!”

The hooded man was inside the tank now, and was turning its turrets on the droids, buying the clones time.

Wolffe reluctantly obeyed, shouting orders at his men as Plo and Grievous began to duel. Only then did Wolffe notice the tank was now firing on the droids.

“Who managed to get in that thing?!” Wolffe hollered to Sinker as the trooper ran by.

“Not one of us, sir! Another Jedi!” Sinker shouted back, and yanked Wolffe to the ground as the tank blasted a group of droids close enough to them that they lost their footing. Wolffe grit his teeth.

“You and Boost take the lead, draw the droids back towards the trees. We can pick ‘em off one by one from there.” He ordered.

“And where are you going?!”

“I have to help the General!”

“Wolffe! Don’t!” Sinker’s warnings fell on deaf ears as Wolffe rose to his feet again, charging back towards Grievous and Plo.

Plo had been knocked backwards again, and cried out as one of Grievous’ blades nicked his arm. Grievous struck again, using a clawed hand to grab Plo by the arm, flipping him roughly against another tree, the Jedi’s lightsaber deactivating and clattering to the ground. The general laughed, withdrawing his third and fourth arms and sabers, spinning them in maddeningly fast circles, slowly approaching a cornered Plo.

Until a blaster bolt struck him in the shoulder, and Grievous whipped around, facing Commander Wolffe. The Commander unleashed a hail of blaster fire onto the cyborg, who snarled and charged.

“Wolffe!!”

The General leapt into the air, bringing his lightsabers crashing down.

Except suddenly, Wolffe was on his back, knocked aside, as a glowing blue lightsaber blocked Grievous’ attack.

Grievous paused a moment, trying to absorb what had just happened, and in that moment of hesitation Fives used the Force to rocket Grievous backwards, standing guard over Wolffe.

Grievous chuckled, swinging his lightsabers again. “I did not know you had a Padawan, Jedi.” He sneered at Plo. “Your apprentice will die with you.”

“I’m nobody’s Padawan.” Fives snarled, and Wolffe snapped his head up, recognizing the voice.

“Fives?”

Fives didn’t answer, and instead leapt forward again, meeting Grievous’ attack and pushing him backwards. Around them, the droids had been steadily picked off, one by one.

“Give up, Grievous!” Fives shouted, striking at him again, rage alight in his eyes. “Even if you beat me, you’ve _lost_ this fight.” Their lightsabers clashed once again, Fives pushing back with all his might. “So go scuttle back to whatever _osik_ -pit you crawled out of.”

“You may look like a Jedi,” Grievous spat back, twisting away from Fives and striking back at him with all four lightsabers, making Fives jump back. “But I know a _clone_ when I hear one!”

He flipped suddenly, one clawed appendage swiping at Fives’ face, ripping off his mask and leaving a long gash across Fives’ cheek. The trooper stumbled backwards, holding his bloodied cheek for a beat and gripping his lightsaber tighter.

“You think a _clone_ is any match for me?” Grievous snarled, holding up his four lightsabers. “I’ve killed countless Jedi, and innumerable clones! You are _nothing!”_

Fives smirked, wiping his cheek with his sleeve and crouching low again. “We’ll see.”

Behind Grievous, Plo Koon had stood again, and lunged to attack. Grievous barely blocked it in time as Fives came at him again from the other side, both Jedi battling fiercely with the warlord. Wolffe and the rest of the troopers moved to surround him, and Grievous seemed to realize he was outgunned. He roared, knocking Plo off balance and leaping past Fives, up toward the trees.

“Fire!” Wolffe gave the order, and the clones started firing on Grievous as Fives followed him into the trees. Grievous blocked yet another attack from Fives, cutting through the brush and making it hard to see, until Fives finally landed a blow, severing one of Grievous’ claws from his body, the metal appendage clattering to the ground below, lightsaber still clutched in his fist.

“Fives!” Plo called from below, and Grievous took Fives’ moment of pause to finally leap away for good, disappearing into the Felucian jungle to rally whatever troops he had left.

Fives scowled, but reluctantly dropped back to the ground, landing in the center of the clones. The soldiers instinctively lifted their guns to face him, and Fives straightened up slowly, nodding once at General Plo.

“Hello sir.” He said. “Heard you’ve been looking for me.”


	4. Homecoming

Captain Rex was never really one to waste time, nor was he one to spend his idle hours sitting still.

Perhaps there was a time once when he would’ve sought out a certain ARC Trooper when things were slow, or he would’ve sparred Commander Cody in the rec room, or maybe even listened to his lead medic and taken a karking nap. But things had changed, and Rex found now it was far easier to keep his hands busy than to sit still for too long.

Which is how he’d ended up on the bridge of the _Resolute,_ standing shoulder to shoulder with Anakin Skywalker as they discussed plans for their upcoming assault.

At least, until they got word from General Plo Koon.

The holographic general appeared before them at the command station, Commander Wolffe at his side.

“General Skywalker,” Plo greeted warmly. “I hear you’re passing by Felucia en route to Coruscant. Perhaps the 104th could rendezvous with you?”

“Of course, Master Plo, we’d be glad to have you.” Anakin smiled. “How was your assault on Felucia?”

“Interesting, to say the least. General Grievous paid us an unexpected visit.” Plo replied, crossing his arms thoughtfully. “And we picked up a guest.”

“A guest?” Anakin asked, perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll see when we arrive.” Plo replied smoothly, and even though his rebreather covered most of his face, Anakin seemed to think the General was smiling at him. “We’ll be arriving within the hour.”

He ended the call, leaving Anakin more confused than ever. “Now who in the galaxy could be running loose on Felucia?”

“Besides General Grievous, sir?” Rex asked with a small smile.

“Maybe they captured him.” Anakin shrugged. “That’ll make Obi-Wan’s day. Either that, or piss him off to no end that he didn’t catch him first.”

“Shall I have men prepare the bunkrooms for the 104th?” Rex asked.

“Yes, and have maintenance double up the shower rations tonight, you boys deserve it.” Anakin said with a lopsided smile. “I’ll get in touch with you when General Plo arrives.”

“Yes sir.” Rex nodded. He sent out a message on the coms, telling his men to clear a space in the bunkrooms for the 104th’s arrival. He would have to share the command quarters with Wolffe, but he didn’t mind, and he was sure Wolffe didn’t either.

He paused in his quarters, making sure things were neat before sitting down on his bunk, scrubbing a hand over his face. He debated getting on the commlink and trying Fives again, just to see if he could get a response from him. It had been weeks since Fives had left him a message, longer still since they’d managed to talk to one another directly.

It didn’t do to dwell, he thought to himself, and rose to his feet again, heading back into the hall to check in with his men.

He didn’t take the commlink with him.

~

“Ah, stings.” Fives winced.

“Don’t be a baby, _di’kut._ ” Wolffe scolded lightly, smearing a bit of bacta across Fives’ cut cheek. “Should be good as new by the time we connect with the _Resolute.”_

“The _Resolute_?” Fives repeated.

“Yep, the 501st will be waiting for you.” Wolffe told him. He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward slightly. “Been awhile, hasn’t it?” He asked conversationally.

“You could say that.” Fives chuckled humorlessly, not meeting the Commander’s eyes.

“I’m impressed.” Wolffe admitted. “You fought off General Grievous. Took off his kriffin’ hand too.”

“That _shabuir_ had it comin’.” Fives replied. Wolffe chuckled, and fished around on his utility belt.

“Thought you might want this for your trouble then.” He said. He held out the lightsaber Grievous had dropped, and Fives took it carefully. The hilt was different, slender towards the bottom before fanning out at the top, but it still fit well in Fives’ grip. He powered it on, smirking at the blue blade.

“Figures.”

Wolffe chuckled again, and Fives deactivated the lightsaber, adding it to his own utility belt on the opposite side. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How long?” Wolffe murmured. “How long have you been able to…” he gestured, and Fives hummed.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Fives said quietly. “Awhile, I think. Got a lot stronger after everything that happened.” He tilted his head at Wolffe. “Do you remember any of it?”

“A bit more, now.” Wolffe replied. “Rex caught me up to speed, after you gave him the full story.” He trailed off. “Fives, about what happened down there -.”

“It wasn’t you.”

“I killed our _vode.”_

“It wasn’t you. Not really.” Fives insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re forgiven, _vod._ I promise.”

Wolffe frowned, but let it drop, straightening back up instead. “So why come back, after staying gone for too long?”

Fives’ jaw tightened, and he met Wolffe’s eyes. “This stays between the two of us, for now.”

Wolffe nodded, and Fives leaned closer.

“I’ve been having these… visions. Dreams. Something bad is going to happen to the Jedi, and to us.” He explained quietly. “I had a vision of a clone trooper shooting a Jedi in cold blood.”

“What? When?” Wolffe asked. “Who was it?”

“I’m not sure. All I know was it’s someone in the 501st.” Fives said. “I need to try and stop it, however I can.”

“Think it’s got something to do with what happened to us on Kamino?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Fives replied. “But whatever it is, it can’t be anything good.”

Wolffe’s frown only deepened, but he didn’t push Fives any further. “I’ll let you rest.” He said, standing up. “Give a shout if you need anything. I’m going to check in with General Plo.”

Fives nodded, and turned to his backpack, searching for the communicator Tallulah had given him. He thought about checking in, telling her that he’d made it okay. Though he supposed a lot could change between now and the _Resolute._

He found a small leather pouch, and blinked in surprise as he studied the contents. Inside was the communicator, as Tallulah had promised, but there was something else too. A small silver medallion on a thick black cord. He ran his thumbs over it gently, feeling the smooth edges that had clearly been carefully sanded down so they wouldn’t be jagged from the carving. The center of the medallion depicted a crude drawing of a ship, and the longer Fives looked at it, the more he realized it wasn’t just any ship – it was the _Leviathan._

“I’ll be damned.” Fives chuckled. His thumb caught on something on the back, and he flipped it over, studying the single word carved onto the back of the medallion.

_Aliit._

“Family.” Fives murmured out loud, tracing the word with his thumb. He hadn’t taught Tallulah any Mando’a. She either must have already known it…

_Or she learned it for him._

He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from tearing up slightly, and pressed his lips against the medallion briefly before pulling it around his neck, patting it reassuringly against his chest.

“I won’t let you down.” He murmured to the empty room. He rose, headed back towards the bridge.

~

_“Captain. General Skywalker requests your presence in the hangar.”_

“I’m on my way, Jesse.” Rex replied, already halfway there by the time he’d received the summons. Once he’d arrived, troops from the smaller transport craft were already arriving aboard the _Resolute,_ and Rex spotted Anakin talking to Plo Koon in front of one of the shuttles.

“Ah, Rex!” Anakin was _beaming._ "Glad you made it, General Plo has something to show you." Rex raised an eyebrow.

“I take it our predictions were correct then, sir?” The captain asked with a lazy smile. “General Grievous was captured?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Plo replied with a chuckle. “But we brought someone better.”

Rex looked past them towards the shuttle, and saw Commander Wolffe standing below the landing platform, talking quietly with -.

_It can’t be._

Rex’s breath caught in his throat, and the hand holding his helmet went slack, and he almost dropped it entirely. Fives was smiling slightly, nodding at something Wolffe was saying. His hair had gotten longer, but he kept it in a ponytail, with one section in a braid like Rex had shown him so long ago. He still had the blue silk pulling it back, but he looked _bigger,_ stronger, and yet more lithe and agile.

Hells, he looked like a Jedi.

As if he could sense the Captain’s eyes on him, Fives turned, and Rex caught sight of not one but _two_ lightsabers on his hips.

“General Plo, General Skywalker,” Fives greeted professionally, stepping up to the group with Wolffe. He nodded at Rex. “Captain.”

“You…” Rex cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. “You came back.” He said conversationally, looking Fives up and down.

The other man shrugged, a small smile on his lips. “I came _home.”_

Rex clenched his fists to keep from hugging him right then and there, and thankfully, Anakin intervened. “Good to have you back, Fives. Your new look suits you.” He nodded to the blades. “Where’d you get those?”

“It’s a long story, sir.” Fives chuckled.

“At least one is from General Grievous.” Plo mentioned, looking at Fives like a proud Master would look at his Padawan.

“You’re kidding.” Rex said, finding his voice again. “You fought Grievous?”

“And took his whole kriffin’ hand off too.” Wolffe grinned, punching Fives lightly in the arm.

“The other one was given to me.” Fives explained. “The hilt, at least. I got the crystal myself.”

“You went into the kyber caves?” Anakin asked, bewildered. “How’d you even know where to go?”

“That’s… actually, part of why I’m here.” Fives admitted. “I didn’t just come back for the Council, I also came back to warn you.” He looked at Rex as he spoke.

“Someone is going to betray the Jedi.”

~


	5. Not Our Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> If you've been with me since the beginning, then you know I have a horrible tendency to just take random, massive hiatuses mid-fic. Sorry again for the delay, and thanks for all your patience! Between COVID and work and trying to literally stay alive in 2020, it's been a nightmare. But! The year is almost over, and I'm finally ready to return to my creative projects. :) 
> 
> Onward!

Rex resisted the urge to fidget, keeping his helmet on and keeping his hands firmly in place, folded elegantly behind his back as he stood at parade rest beside Skywalker. Fives had been briefing the Generals for most of the trip back to Coruscant, locked away with them in the strategy chamber. Rex and Wolffe had been the only two non-Jedi allowed to enter.

Fives had been reluctant at first, hesitant to share what he knew, but it only took a bit of prodding before Fives caught the Generals up on everything he knew, from the Labyrinth and all the way up through his training with Ahsoka.

“Do you know where she is now?” Anakin asked. Fives shook his head.

“No idea, sir.” His jaw tightened slightly. “And even if I did, I’m not sure she’d want me telling you.”

Anakin frowned at this, crossing his arms, but let it drop.

“While I am glad to hear Ahsoka is safe,” Plo began. “We need to direct our focus on these visions of yours. They are… quite concerning.”

“There was no indication whatsoever about what clone it could be that shoots the Jedi?” Anakin asked. “No identifying features at all?”

“No sir.” Fives shook his head. “Just got a glimpse of clone armor shooting a Jedi in the back. I’m not even sure I could tell you who the Jedi was, sir.” He hesitated, glancing at Rex. “The only thing I know for sure, sir, is it’s someone from the 501st.”

“What?” Rex turned to face Fives quickly. “From the 501st?”

“They had our colors.” Fives said quietly.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Rex replied sharply. “Someone could’ve – they could’ve been wearing our armor, how do you even know it was really a clone?”

“Easy, Rex.” Anakin told him. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. For now,” He turned back to Fives. “It sounds like you’ve been through quite a lot these past few months, trooper. Why don’t you get some well-deserved rest? Master Plo and I will contact the Council and let them know of your arrival.”

“We will let you discuss your visions in depth at your own discretion.” Plo added gently. “We understand this is something you do not want many to know.”

“Thank you, sirs.” Said Fives. “I appreciate that a great deal.”

The two Jedi inclined their heads at Fives, a slight bow, and Fives was so bewildered he instinctually saluted back. The Jedi _bowed_ to him, like he was their equal.

“Rex, you don’t mind if Fives shares your officer quarters, do you?” Anakin asked.

“Not at all.” Rex said, keeping his voice level. “Where will Commander Wolffe stay?”

“This will not be the first time my Commander and I have had to bunk together, I’m sure it will be fine.” Said Plo with a little chuckle. Rex didn’t turn his head to check – they both had their helmets on anyway – but he was certain Wolffe’s ears were pink.

“Very well then,” Anakin nodded, either oblivious to the hidden meaning in the exchange or just not caring enough to call attention to it. “Master Plo, we’d better contact the Council sooner rather than later. At the very least, I better tell Obi-Wan.” Anakin mumbled as an afterthought.

“Yes, after you, Skywalker.”

Rex nodded to Fives. “I’ll show you to the officer’s quarters.”

He waited until the door was securely shut behind them before ripping off his helmet, slamming Fives up against the wall.

“What the kriff is wrong with you?” He snarled up at Fives, teeth bared as he kept the slightly bigger man pressed against the wall. “You let me think you were dead, _again,_ you karkin’ _shabuir,_ I should kill you where you _stand -.”_

“Kriff, easy, Rex, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? You’re _sorry?”_ Rex pressed even closer, his arm pinned against Fives’ throat. Even though part of his brain told him that Fives could easily overpower him, Rex kept him firmly pinned. “You karking – you rotten – I should -.” He was so angry he couldn’t come up with proper words. “Why the kriff did you come back here, you bastard?”

“Obligation.”

Rex bared his teeth. “That’s it? Obligation? Some new Jedi bantha shit?”

“I’m not a Jedi.” Fives insisted, and Rex felt Fives swallow under his arm. “I came to help.”

“How?”

“You heard what I told the Jedi, I’ve been getting visions, premonitions-.”

“Been seeing some karked up shit in that Jedi head of yours, Fives?”

“I’m not a Jedi!”

“Then what are you?!” Rex shouted, slamming Fives’ head against the wall again, their faces inches apart. “Because you aren’t one of us anymore, Fives. Not like this you aren’t.”

For a split second, Rex saw hurt wash across Fives’ face, but it was gone in a moment, replaced with a hard, neutral expression.

“So much for still calling me yours, eh?” He said quietly. “Now I’m _dar’manda_ to you as well then?”

Rex grit his teeth, but released him at last.

“You lost the right to call me yours.” Rex said, crossing his arms.

Fives was quiet, pulling back from the wall and rubbing a hand over his chest. “Alright.”

“Did the Jedi training breed the fight right out of you, soldier?” Rex snapped, crossing his arms.

“No.” said Fives, turning towards the door. “The running did. I don’t have much fight left to give, Rex.” He shook his head. “I just want all this to be over. I didn’t ask for this. None of us did.”

He hoisted his pack up on his shoulder again. “I’ll stay with the rest of the _vode_ in the barracks. We can talk tomorrow before I go before the Council.”

Fives left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it's good to be back.


	6. Wonders of the Younger

Fives kept his distance from Rex, and the rest of the 501st. He felt like a foreigner in his own homeland. He didn’t belong among the Jedi – he knew this – but he didn’t belong among the clones either. Most of his time aboard the _Resolute_ was spent wandering from place to place, catching a few hours’ sleep tucked into windowsills or leaning against a wall. When he wasn’t wandering, he was meditating, trying to recall the training Ahsoka put him through, trying to quiet his mind, but every time he tried, all he could think about was Rex.

In truth, he deserved Rex’s anger. He knew that. Fives had once again left Rex in the dark. His Captain deserved better. But he couldn’t explain the way he felt anymore, the way his newfound abilities made him feel. It was something beyond Rex’s scope of understanding, no matter how much Fives wished it were different.

Fives sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face again, and debated picking up Tallulah’s communicator to check in. He was interrupted before he even had a chance to shuck his bag off his shoulders.

“Ah, I wondered where you were.”

Fives looked up. Tup smirked down at him, leaning against the wall and nodding to Fives’ perch. “Pissed off the Captain, did you?”

“Leave it, Tup.” Fives said, but he stood anyway, pulling the younger trooper into his arms. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise.” Tup chuckled, returning the embrace. “Wasn’t sure we’d ever see your ugly mug back here again.”

“We have the same face, _di’kut.”_

“Not anymore we don’t.” Tup pulled back, giving Fives’ ponytail a playful tug. “Trying to copy my look, are you? Though I suppose the beard is more like General Kenobi’s.” He mused, tilting his head as he looked Fives up and down. Suddenly, he slapped Fives upside the head.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“Worrying us.” Tup replied seriously. “That’s all I’ll say about it. I’m sure the Captain already said his piece, and seeing how you’re camping out on the floor by the refreshers instead of in his bed, I’m guessing it went about as well as one would expect?”

“You’re a piece of _osik.”_

“Funny, Rex was saying the same thing about you.”

Fives didn’t laugh, and Tup let the jokes go. “Come on. We’ve got an extra bed in the barracks. Jesse’s ARC now, so you can have his old spot.”

“I think maybe I’m better off out here.”

“Fives,” Tup drawled, a hand on his hip. “You can sit out here on the floor and throw yourself a pity party, or you can come see the _vode_ and get some real sleep. I know what I’d choose.”

Fives smiled, following Tup down the hall. “So. What’s this I hear about you and Tallulah keeping in touch?” Fives asked conversationally.

Tup cleared his throat, shrugging. “Not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Should’ve told me you fancied her, I would’ve made her come back with me.”

“She’s not with you?” Tup didn’t even attempt to mask his disappointment.

“Nah, sorry kid. We went our separate ways. But we did promise we’d see each other again, and I’ll make sure you’re present for the reunion.” He teased, giving Tup a playful punch in the arm. Tup rolled his eyes.

“Great, thanks.” He muttered, but his voice was warm.

There was a beat of hesitation in Fives’ step as they neared the bunks, but any apprehension Fives felt dissipated almost immediately when Tup opened the door and Kix immediately rose to his feet to greet them.

“Fives, you’re back!” The medic hurried over to him, cupping his cheeks in his hands and raising an eyebrow. “Nine hells, man. When have you showered last? You smell. And have you washed your hair at all? Refresher, go. We’ll get you some blacks to sleep in, none of this gaudy _osik.”_

“Kix, relax,” Fives laughed, pushing his hands away.

“Jesse isn’t here for him to fuss over, just let him tire himself out.” Tup replied with a chuckle.

“Shut up.” Kix said, turning to jab a finger at Tup before pointing his finger back at Fives. “I mean it, go clean yourself up. You reek.”

Fives held up his hands in surrender, dropping his pack on the nearest bed and undressing, undoing the braid his hair was in.

“You need a haircut too. And a good shave.” Kix added, crossing his arms and wrinkling his nose as Fives’ clothes hit the bunk.

“Oh, leave him be, Kix.” Tup said, looking Fives over. “You look different. Bigger.”

“Been training in the jungle.” Fives replied with a chuckle. “Am I that much bigger?”

“Not really, but your muscle density has for sure changed.” Kix said, apparently forgetting Fives was grimy and instead electing to put his hand on Fives’ broad shoulder, patting his bicep appraisingly. “And you’ve been eating better, I’d guess.”

“The limited calorie rations here don’t allow for much bulking up.” Tup said, stretching out on his bunk. “Not sure the blacks will fit him, Kix.”

“Skywalker probably has spare fatigues. He’s closer to Skywalker’s size anyway.” Kix said, straightening up. “Shower, I’ll be back with clean clothes.” He told Fives.

“He’s like a mother anooba.” Fives said once Kix was out of earshot.

“Tell me about it. Without Jesse around there’s no buffer, either.” Tup said, folding his hands behind his head and looking Fives over. The man had stripped down to just his leggings, one hand on his hip, his hair curly from the braid and ponytail, falling just past his shoulders.

“What?” Fives asked.

Tup shrugged. “You’re just different, that’s all.”

Fives frowned, glancing down at himself rather self-consciously. “I certainly feel a lot different. Not sure if it is a good thing anymore. Maybe it never was.”

“What’s that?”

Fives glanced down at his chest, where Tallulah’s pendant hung. “Oh. Tal gave it to me. It’s so I don’t forget about them. Like I ever would.”

Tup hummed, and for a split second he almost seemed sad. Fives was about to head to the refresher before Tup’s eyes settled on Fives’ utility belt, and he sat up again, eager.

“Oh yeah! Show me your lightsaber!” He said excitedly. “You’ve got one, don’t you? I heard from a guy in the 104th that you fought Grievous.”

Fives cocked up an eyebrow, a familiar smirk sneaking across his expression before Tup rolled his eyes.

“Show me your lightsaber, _di’kut._ The real one, not the one in your pants.”

Fives chuckled, taking the two lightsabers off his hips. “This one’s mine,” he explained, handing Tup the blade with _LEVIATHAN_ burned onto the leather band. “And this one’s the one I took off Grievous.”

“Rumor has it you took off his hand too.”

“Maybe so.”

Tup whistled, shaking his head. “Damn.” He rolled the lightsaber around in his hand. “Heavier than I imagined. Is it hard to use?”

“A bit at first. You get used to it quick. Instinct takes over.” Fives explained. “And the Force helps a bit, I suppose.”

“You can use the Force too?”

Fives nodded. “Yeah, that took a lot more practice.”

“Did Commander Tano teach you?”

Fives was quiet for a moment. He didn’t realize how much he missed his “Master” until Tup brought her up.

“Yeah. She taught me everything I know.”

“Is she alright?”

“I think so.” Fives said carefully. “It… it was the right thing for her to do, I think. The right path for her to be on began with her leaving. The Force works in mysterious ways. That’s what she always says to me at least.”

“Kriff, you really do sound like a Jedi.” Tup chuckled.

“I thought you were going to take a kriffing shower?” Kix scolded, coming back to the room. “Come on, up you go. We’ll be arriving on Coruscant soon and you’ll want to be freshened up and have a good night’s sleep before we arrive, yeah? I’ll see about getting these robes of yours cleaned as well.”

“Thanks, Mother.” Fives said, and Tup snickered. Kix swatted Fives as he walked by, shaking his head fondly.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tup so very much.


	7. Fives Goes Before the Council

Captain Rex waited alongside General Skywalker as the _Resolute_ exited hyperspace, bringing Coruscant into view at last.

“Good to be home.” Anakin said, smiling to himself, his arms folded behind his back. “Have you seen Fives at all this morning? The Council is waiting for him, we’ll be needing to head straight there.”

“No sir. Haven’t seen him.”

Anakin picked up on the note of anger in Rex’s voice, and almost asked about it, but thought better of it.

“You and the men can take shore leave until we finish with Fives.” Anakin told him. “I’m not… entirely certain what they’ll do with him, but once we get to the bottom of things, we’ll move out.”

Anakin could feel Rex’s disquiet bleed into the Force at his words, and Anakin turned towards him. “Something on your mind, Captain?”

Rex hesitated a moment. “Sir,” He began. “Is – Is it possible the Council will have him decommissioned? Because of what he is?”

“Not a chance.” Anakin replied confidently. “He’s one of us now. They wouldn’t decommission a Jedi.”

The unspoken hung in the air between them. Fives was no longer a clone. Clones were expendable – clones could be decommissioned. The Jedi were different. The Jedi were special. Valuable. Worthy.

“And even if they did try something,” Anakin continued. “I wouldn’t allow it. I promise.”

“Thank you, sir.” Rex’s voice was empty and neutral, and he didn’t speak again until they began descending towards the landing platform. Only then did Fives finally join them on the bridge. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“I see you managed to clean yourself up a bit.” He teased. “Living in the jungle for months certainly took its toll on you, Fives.”

Fives chuckled, falling into place beside Anakin. He didn’t acknowledge Rex. “It had its moments.”

Rex had to peel his eyes away from Fives, driving them back forward as his hands balled into fists at his sides. Fives had cut his hair, leaving it just slightly longer than the typical regulation cut. Wisps of his messy, ruffled hair fell into his eyes and around his ears. His beard was there, but trimmed much closer to the skin, giving his face an overall roguish, handsome look. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, sweeping it back, and Rex noticed his lightsaber on his hip. The blue fabric that Fives had once worn in his hair – the silk Rex had gifted him – was now wrapped around the hilt of his blade, cushioning the LEVIATHAN band of leather.

“Well, the new look suits you.” Anakin said. “Hells, the last one did too. Maybe you should grow out your hair, Rex.”

Rex didn’t laugh. “Maybe so.”

Fives’ expression fell a fraction, but he recovered quickly, falling into parade rest. Old habits die hard. “Are we going straight to the Temple, sir?”

“Yes. The Council wanted to speak with you right away. Rex will take care of the boys while the two of us talk to Master Yoda and the others.”

Fives hesitated. “Is… Is there anything I should know, sir?” He asked, a little uncertain. “I’ve never been in a room full of Jedi Masters before. At least, not outside of the battlefield.”

“Just relax, it’ll all be alright.” Anakin put a hand on Fives’ shoulder. “I know what you’re going through is scary, and different, but we’ll find a way to fix it, and put you back to normal.”

Fives blinked. “Back to normal?” he repeated. “Like the way I was before?”

“Of course. If anyone can figure it out, Master Yoda can. The Council will be able to figure out what kind of tricks the Kaminoans did to you. I’m sure the Separatists had their hand in this.” Anakin replied, wrinkling his nose.

The ship landed, the landing platform descending, and Fives fell back a bit, walking slightly behind Anakin as his mind raced. It didn’t occur to him that these new abilities could be temporary – a side effect of what happened on Kamino. But then, it couldn’t be a side effect. This has always been a part of him, this wasn’t something that could just be taken away.

Right?

~

By the time they made it to the Council Chambers entrance, Anakin could feel the disquiet thickening the air of the Force around them.

“Relax, Fives.” He said calmly, putting a hand on the trooper’s shoulder. “It’ll all be alright.”

Fives nodded, unable to find his voice just yet, and Anakin opened the doors. Fives’ stomach dropped through his feet. There were twelve Jedi seated in a circle, Anakin and Fives positioned together in the center. Most were there physically – a few were holo-calling into their seats – and Fives rigidly bowed alongside Anakin towards Master Yoda.

“Hello Master.” Anakin greeted. “I’ve brought the clone trooper Fives, as you requested.”

“Thank you, Skywalker.” Mace Windu said, his hands folded in front of him, studying Fives. “You are dismissed.”

Anakin blinked in surprise. “Master, don’t you think -.”

“We wish to speak with Fives directly.” Mace interrupted. “We will summon you when we are finished.”

Anakin opened his mouth to protest once again, but Obi-Wan gave him a firm look. Anakin balled his hands into fists, and gave Fives a quick, fleeting glance before reluctantly leaving the room. Fives’ mouth was dry.

“How feel you?” Yoda asked, inclining his head towards the soldier.

“Ah – nervous, sir.” Fives admitted. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he folded them behind his back. Parade rest. Cadenced breathing. This he could do.

Yoda hummed, closing his eyes and nodding once. “How come you by these powers, hmm?”

“I don’t know, sir.” Fives said. “It was after – after the incident on Kamino that they became more prominent.”

“More prominent?” Asked another Jedi – Fives recognized him as Ki-Adi Mundi. “You’ve felt the Force before?”

“I didn’t realize that’s what it was sir,” Fives explained. “But yes. I think so.”

“Could you tell us when?” Asked Plo Koon.

Fives thought for a moment. “The first time I really felt… something… was during the Battle of Kamino. Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Echo and I were pinned down with a bunch of cadets and a trooper called Ninety-Nine.” He explained. “The beds can come in and out of the walls, that’s where the cadets were positioned. I – one of the droids nearly got a cadet, but the bed went back inside at the last moment.”

He looked up at the Jedi. “I always thought it was coincidence, but – but I think I _made_ the bed go back into the wall.”

“You believe you used the Force to spare the cadet?” Mundi confirmed.

“Yes. Yes, sir, I think so.”

“Perhaps a certain… demonstration of these abilities are in order.” Mace Windu spoke up. “So we may determine whether or not you are truly a Force-User.”

“What kind of test, sir?” Fives asked.

“We could take him to the training hall, where the Younglings and Padawans practice.” Obi-Wan proposed. “We can set up a simulation, see how well he performs.”

“And should he pass this test of yours?” Windu asked.

“Confer with him privately, I will.” Said Yoda. “Determine his path, we shall. But first, determine his skill, we must.”

He turned back to Fives. “Come. To the training chambers, we shall go. Test your skill with the force, we will.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!!


	8. Warrior

Rex spent a good deal of time closed off in his quarters, thinking about everything but Fives and the Council. By which, of course, he meant he was _trying_ to think about everything but Fives and the Council.

He gritted his teeth, glaring down at his armor. He’d cleaned each plate twice now, futilely attempting to occupy his hands, and his mind. He was about to start in on the third round of cleaning when he heard footsteps and loud chatter outside his quarters.

Curiously, Rex poked his head out the door, and was surprised to see Commander Cody, of all people, heading down the hallway alongside a bunch of eager shinies who were talking a mile a minute.

“Cody? What’s happening?” Rex asked, already making a move to put his armor back on. “Trouble?”

“What’re you doing here? I thought you would’ve been with him?”

“With who?”

“Fives, of course.” Said Cody. “We’re heading to the Training Hall. Half the base is there, I swear.”

“What for?” Rex asked, hurriedly putting his armor back on.

“They’re going to test Fives. He’s going to prove he can do Jedi magic.” Cody explained.

“Out in public?” Rex asked, finally yanking his helmet on. “I would’ve thought they’d want to keep it under wraps, what he could do.”

“Yeah, that was the plan.” Cody said with a chuckle. “Fives was supposed to be top secret. So, naturally, the entire GAR knows.”

Rex scoffed. “Figures.”

“Why _aren’t_ you with him, anyway?” Cody asked, tilting his head at Rex before putting his own helmet on.

“Wasn’t allowed.” Rex replied in a clipped voice. That was more or less the truth, anyway. Cody seemed to sense there was more to the story, but he knew better than to press.

The two of them joined the crowds of troopers heading to the training hall, and Cody elbowed his way to the front so he could see down into the larger hall, tugging Rex along behind him.

“Hello Tup,” Cody greeted once he and Rex had made it to the glass. “Have you seen him yet?”

“Not since he got back, no sir.” Tup’s voice had thinly masked excitement. “He showed me his lightsabers last night. Both of ‘em. Can you imagine, somebody like us doing things like them?” Tup asked, nodding towards where the Jedi were gathered on the other side of the training hall.

“I imagine they aren’t too happy about it.” Rex muttered, eyeing Windu.

The Jedi Master’s arms were folded across his chest, glaring down at the training hall. The tips of Master Yoda’s ears could barely be seen above the metal ridge dividing the glass from the protective railing. It took a moment, but eventually Yoda’s entire form came into view, perched on top of the railing so he could see properly. If Rex hadn’t been in such a touchy mood, he might’ve laughed.

Below, deep underground, Fives sat cross-legged on a platform. Eyes closed. Palms planted on his knees. He took slow, measured breaths, each exhale releasing his anxieties and fears back into the Force.

“There is no emotion, there is only Peace.” Fives murmured aloud, exhaling slowly again.

“I’d never been able to teach Ahsoka to master the art of quieting her mind. I imagine it’s because I had such a difficult time with it myself.” Anakin’s voice interrupted Fives’ meditations. “Though it seems you’re a natural.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, sir.” Fives chuckled, uncrossing his legs and rising to his feet. “Just about the only damn thing that makes me feel normal in all this is sitting still. I think the boys would find that funny if I told them.”

“I do seem to recall you being more of a man of action than of patience.” Anakin teased back. Then, more seriously, “How do you feel?”

“Scared.” Fives admitted. “Terrified, actually.”

“Of the simulations?”

“No, not at all.” Fives managed a smirk. “I’ve been doing sims since I was a cadet, General. Droids don’t scare me.” His smile faded. “I’m afraid of what – of what all this means. For me, for the other clones… everything.”

“I meant it when I said we’ll get to the bottom of this.” Anakin promised. He took a slow breath. “I failed Ahsoka.” He said quietly. “I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t help her. But I’m going to help you, Fives. I swear.”

Fives smiled again. “You’d be proud of her, sir.” He told Anakin. “She’s a good teacher.”

“I’ve always been proud of her.” Anakin glanced up, and took a step back. “Get ready.”

A beat later, Fives’ platform began to rise, and he squared his shoulders, looking up towards the bright lights as the hatch opened above him. The trials had begun.

~

“Your objective,” Kenobi’s voice echoed through the chamber, but Rex and the other soldiers couldn’t take their eyes off Fives in the center of the room. “Is to retrieve the staff at the top of the Citadel. You have ten minutes to accomplish this task.”

“Ten minutes?!” Tup whispered, glancing to Rex. “Hells, I’m not even sure the ARC Troopers could beat the Citadel test in that time.”

“Fives isn’t just an ARC Trooper anymore.” Cody said.

“Fives, are you ready to begin?”

“I am, sir.” Fives didn’t hesitate. He drew his lightsabers.

“Begin.”

Droids rose up from similar platforms in the ground, a blend of battle droids and super battle droids to begin with. Rex counted thirty immediately, and for a split second his stomach knotted in worry. Thirty droids against one clone was hardly a fair fight.

But then Fives ignited his lightsabers – two brilliant blue streaks in a sea of plastoid grey and white – and the clones all began to cheer.

The droids rained a hailstorm of blaster fire down on Fives, but he deflected the blasts with ease, charging forward into the sea of droids and cutting them down like they were nothing. He vaulted over the super battle droids, knowing it would take them longer to turn and refocus their fire, and instead targeted the battle droids, slashing his way through their ranks.

“Kriffin’ hells, he’s amazing!” Tup shouted, leaning on the railing to get a better view. “He’s _amazing!”_

Even from high up, Rex could see Fives grinning. He was quick, agile, leaping from the backs of super battle droids onto higher platforms, deflecting blasts back into his attackers. He held his lightsabers in reverse grip – a trait he no doubt acquired from his training with Ahsoka – but the odd grip didn’t seem to slow him down at all. If anything, it seemed to give him more flexibility, and he flipped between his front blade and back blade with ease.

The first wave of droids was child’s play, and Fives was climbing the steep incline towards the top of the citadel in under two minutes. Commando droids suddenly emerged from divots in the walls, one grabbing Fives by the ankle and flinging him violently off the incline. He landed hard on the ground, skidding a few feet as his lightsabers were knocked from his hands. The clones around Rex groaned in shared agony, and Tup’s hands flew to his mouth.

“Get up, kid. Get up.” Cody growled.

Fives rubbed the back of his head, clearly dazed, but snapped back into focus moments before the commando droid’s vibro-sword slammed down into the spot Fives’ head had occupied moments before he rolled out of the way. The sword came down again, and Fives narrowly dodged once more.

“GET UP!” Cody finally shouted, gripping the railing tightly in his fists.

Fives rolled a third time and leapt to his feet, getting behind the droid and twisting its head, damaging the alignment before slamming the droid’s skull into the ground, bashing it in.

“Wonder who he learned that move from, eh Rex?” Cody grinned, looking at Rex over his shoulder.

Fives shot his arm out, using the Force to call his lightsabers back to him and reignited them just in time to destroy two more commando droids barreling towards him. A fourth tried to leap on his back, but Fives slashed it down as well.

“He used the Force.”

“I’m watching the same thing you are, Tup.” Rex replied, but in truth, he was in awe. Fives _had_ learned a lot from Ahsoka, and it showed.

Once again, Fives made his way up towards the top of the Citadel, but he didn’t even make it to the incline this time before three MagnaGuards emerged from around the corner, their deadly electro-staffs spinning as they moved to corner Fives. For the first time, Fives looked slightly alarmed. The time had elapsed by six minutes – four to go.

Two of the MagnaGuards lunged at him, the third circling around behind him. While Fives was distracted with the first two, the third clipped his upper thigh, and Fives cried out, dropping to one knee for a split second before springing upwards out of the circle, slicing the head off one of the MagnaGuards as he moved. The two remaining swung their staffs back towards him – Fives moved with a slight limp as he dodged – and he narrowly missed getting smacked upside the head with a staff as he ducked out of the way. He cut another off at the knees, stabbing his blade through the droid’s chest as he turned to the final MagnaGuard, crossing blades against its staff before he finally was able to get a swing at its head.

Fives paused for a moment, waiting for more droids to attack. When none emerged, he once again ran towards the incline towards the top of the Citadel.

The ridges that allowed for quick climbing suddenly were suctioned inwards, making the already steep surface now completely flat, and if that wasn’t enough, the wall became electrified, and Fives was launched from the wall with electricity crackling through him as he slammed hard into the opposite end of the training hall before slumping onto the ground, unmoving.

“That isn’t fair!” Kix shouted somewhere to Rex’s right. “They’re trying to kill him at this point.”

Eight and a half minutes had gone by. Fives had ninety seconds to get up and get to the staff. He still wasn’t moving.

“Is he okay?” Tup asked worriedly, leaning even closer to the glass. “He isn’t moving, Rex.”

“Kriff, he’s _smoking.”_ Cody cursed. “That damned wall shocked him hard enough to burn him.”

Rex looked back towards the Jedi. A few seemed unbothered, but Kenobi looked concerned. Like Cody and Tup, he was leaning close to the glass, his eyes glued to Fives. Plo moved away from the glass, hurriedly making his way towards the lift, as though he planned to go down into the training hall himself.

Finally, Fives started to move.

The clones cheered once more as Fives sat up, shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he shoved himself to his feet again. Less than a minute to go. He grit his teeth and snatched his lightsabers up again, storming to the center of the room. He glared up at the staff, then looked towards the Jedi, then turned, scanning the faces of the clones until he spotted Rex. For a few moments, Rex and Fives stared each other down, until Fives broke eye contact and turned back to the staff.

He closed his eyes.

Extended his hand.

Even Rex could feel the ripple of the Force as the staff was lifted from its holding place, drifting ethereally down towards Fives. It felt as though the entire base was holding its breath as the staff went down, down, down, finally stopping as Fives’ fist closed around it. The staff shifted from red to green, and the timer stopped with fifteen seconds to spare.

A pause, and Fives lifted the staff over his head with a victorious shout.

The clones’ cheers were _deafening,_ and Rex couldn’t contain his own victory cry as Cody and Tup embraced, yanking Rex into their circle as well. Even a few of the Jedi were laughing and applauding as Fives pumped the staff into the air once more. Someone began to chant “verd” over and over again, and Fives was grinning down below, still triumphantly holding the staff over and over again.

“Verd! Verd! Verd! Verd!”

_Warrior! Warrior! Warrior! Warrior!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fives mirroring the actions and battle skills of people he cares about? Cute.


	9. The Grand Master

“You certainly put on quite a show out there, my friend.”

Fives couldn’t help his grin, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. “Thank you, General Kenobi.” He said breathlessly.

“How is your leg?” Asked a kind-looking woman. Fives thought her name might have been Master Billaba.

“It’s alright, doesn’t hurt much now.” Fives assured her. “Ma’am.” He added at the end. He could barely hold still. He was back in the Council Chambers now, looking at the Jedi with all the hope and excitement of a new Initiate. Anakin was standing just outside the chambers, but he’d embraced Fives like a proud older brother when he’d stepped out of the Training Hall victorious. And Fives felt much like a proud younger brother himself.

“Master Yoda would like a word with you, privately.” Windu said at last. “The Council will deliberate on how best to handle your… unique situation in the meantime.”

“Yes sir.” Fives replied, finally managing to calm down just slightly. His nerves over conferring privately with the Grand Master of the Jedi Order was enough to tamp down his excitement.

Master Yoda led him back to a quiet, dark chamber, with just enough space inside for the two of them to sit across from one another and little room for anything else.

“Hmm. Proud, you must feel, yes?”

“Yes sir.” Fives answered, his grin sneaking back onto his face. “I proved myself, for the first time. In front of everyone.”

Yoda smiled, folding his hands together on his lap. “Proved yourself, yes. A good feeling, pride is, but a dangerous vice, yes.” He cautioned, tilting his head to the side. “Have something to tell me, you did? Spoke of visions, Skywalker and Master Plo did.”

“Yes sir,” Fives’ smile faded, his expression growing serious. “I’ve been having… visions. Ever since I traveled to Ilum and got my kyber crystal. They’ve been growing more frequent, more… vivid.”

Yoda hummed, but did not interrupt.

“In these visions, there’s two versions of me, sir.” Fives explained. “In one, I’m… dark. Dangerous. I’m _evil,_ sir. I’ve got the red lightsabers and everything. This version of me, he tells me that everyone I love, everything I know, it’ll all be ripped apart unless I stop it. And the only way for me to stop it is to join him, and become that version of myself.”

Yoda considered this, but again, did not interrupt.

“Then there’s the second version of myself, and this one is mortally wounded. He tells me if I don’t use my power, and prevent terrible things from happening, then everything I know will be destroyed, and that is the person I will become.”

Fives chuckled humorlessly. “Rather bleak future either way if you ask me.”

“A warning, visions can be.” Said Yoda. “But not set in stone, these things are. Two alternative paths, presented to you there are. One, the path of the Sith. Dark users of the Force, they are. Corrupt the light, they do. Use their abilities for personal gain, yes. The other, great sacrifice has been done. Broken, defeated you are, lost the things you desire, you have.” Yoda hummed again, and to Fives’ surprise, the old Jedi put a small hand on top of Fives’ knuckles.

“Loss. Natural, it is. The Living Force, we all must return to, yes. Prevent loss, cheat death, you cannot.” He said seriously. “But take these warnings, Fives, learn from them you must. Acknowledge the darkness, but turn forever towards the light, hmm?”

“Sir,” Fives hesitated, but decided to be honest. “Sir, I’m – I’m afraid of what’s inside me. What if there is some larger darkness within me, something that can corrupt me, make me one of the Sith?”

“A dangerous game, to ask what if.” Yoda warned. “Know not, we do, about how these abilities came to you. But know, we do, you care about others more than yourself. A good quality, selflessness, yes, but dangerous when coupled with passion, with love.” He squeezed Fives’ hand gently. “Separate your feelings, you must. A powerful ally, but a dangerous weapon, the Force is.”

Fives considered this. Then continued. “There’s more, sir.”

Yoda studied him, pulling his hands back into his lap and folding them in concentration once more.

“The whole reason I returned to the Republic, sir, was because I had a vision of clones killing Jedi.” Fives explained. “I sensed – well, I foresaw this great end to the Jedi Order, sir. And I believe I can help stop it. But I had to come back, I had to warn you, sir.”

Yoda seemed greatly troubled by this. “Similar visions, I have had. Other Jedi, seen similar threats.” He began slowly. “Know not, we do, when this great attack will come. Nor from where.”

“But we can stop it, can’t we?” Fives asked. “If we all know it’s coming, then surely we can do something about it, sir?”

“Clouded, the future is.” Yoda replied enigmatically. “Grateful, I am, of your honesty and courage, Fives. To return to warn us, to try to save your people, and the Jedi, a very noble feat.” A pause. “See who, did you? Who slays the Jedi?”

“No sir.” Fives said quietly. He suspected it was someone within the 501st, based on the colors, but he didn’t know for sure, and the last thing he wanted to do was implicate his closest friends, his _family,_ as enemies of the Republic.

Yoda hummed again. “Inform the Council, you should, should any more visions arise.” Yoda said finally. “Defend against this threat, we shall.”

The door behind them opened suddenly, and Obi-Wan Kenobi bowed.

“Master Yoda. Fives. We are ready for you back in the Council Chambers.”

Yoda nodded, and he pat Fives gently on the knuckles once more before rising, moving back towards the chambers.

~

Fives stood before the Jedi once more, his hands folded behind his back. He didn’t want to risk looking at anyone other than Windu and Yoda. Anakin was back at his side, having been called back in from the hallway, and Fives was relieved to have another presence beside him.

“The Council was divided on this issue.” Windu spoke at last. “Some believe you have the makings of a great Jedi within you, trooper. Others view you as a potential threat, especially not knowing the extent of the Separatists’ involvement in the triggering of these abilities.”

Fives bristled slightly, but did not protest.

“Therefore, after much deliberation, we arrived at the following conclusion.” Windu leaned forward slightly. “You will be reinstated into the Grand Army of the Republic, effective immediately. You will be granted the rank of Commander, and will serve directly under General Anakin Skywalker. You will have command over the 501st battalion in an effect similar to Padawan Tano, when she was still part of this Order.” He explained.

Fives’ excitement was mounting. He could hardly believe his ears. He would be allowed back, and not only that, but he’d return as a _Commander,_ he couldn’t wait to tell -.

“However,” Windu continued. “We will not train you as a Jedi Knight.”

“What?” Anakin and Fives spoke at the same time.

“This decision is final.” Windu continued before either man could protest. “And you will be asked to hand over your lightsabers.”

“But that isn’t fair!” Anakin protested. “You saw him down there, he’s more than capable of being an Initiate.”

Fives’ mouth was dry. He couldn’t come up with the words.

“You will not raise your voice in this chamber, Skywalker.” Windu warned. “He is far too old to begin training as a youngling, or even as a Padawan. Not to mention he has no Master.”

“Ahsoka Tano was my Master.” Fives spoke up, finally finding his voice. “She _is_ my Master. I don’t need to be trained. I’ve already been trained.”

“Ahsoka Tano is not recognized as part of this Order, nor did she have any authority as your Master.” Spoke up another Jedi Fives didn’t recognize.

“She could have been great if the Council hadn’t turned their backs on her!” Anakin raised his voice again.

“We don’t know what trickery the Sith have instilled in this clone, nor do we know to the extent of which he has been corrupted.”

“Corrupted?!” Anger bled into the Force, both Fives’ and Anakin’s. Fives continued. “I was born with these abilities, the same as you! I’m not lesser, or some corrupted machine, just because I’m a clone.”

“Enough!” Windu’s voice silenced both men abruptly. “Fives. You have too much passion, too much anger. Yes, you are strong with the Force, but this, coupled with the influence the Separatists have undoubtedly had on you, makes you dangerous. We _cannot_ allow you to be a Jedi Knight.” He leaned forward once more, staring Fives down.

“You have the makings of a Sith in you.”

A long silence hung in the Council Chambers, until Yoda finally spoke up.

“Reflect this, your visions do.” He told Fives. “Inherently evil, this does not make one, but cautious you must be, Fives. Aware of your two paths, you should be. On the brink of the Fall, you remain.”

“We are allowing you to continue serving in the GAR. We are allowing you to return, with no consequences to your previous actions.” Windu continued. “Don’t make us regret this decision.”

Fives clenched his fists, and grit his teeth, anger still permeating the Force around him and Anakin. “Yes sir.” He said finally.

“Good.” Windu leaned back once more. “Kenobi, if you would please, collect his lightsabers.”

Obi-Wan didn’t look at all pleased to be the one to take Fives’ lightsabers from him, and the look in his eyes told Fives that the Jedi Master had been one of the few in favor of training him, but it didn’t make Fives any happier to be handing over his weapons. He hesitated on his favored blade, the one with Rex’s silk and the LEVIATHAN band around the hilt. He felt a knot settle in his stomach, and reluctantly passed it to Obi-Wan, who sealed both of them away in a locked box, letting the box rest on his lap.

“Thank you.” Windu said. “You are dismissed.”

Anakin turned and stormed from the chambers without another word. Fives paused just long enough to stiffly bow at the Council before going off after him, anger still boiling in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love foreshadowing.


	10. Snapdragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen season 6 of The Clone Wars, there are major spoilers from here on out.

“It isn’t fair!” Tup slammed his footlocker shut hard enough to make Kix jump. “They’re only blocking you from entering the Order because they don’t want a clone in their ranks!”

“I highly doubt that was the case.” Rex replied, keeping his arms folded and leaning against the far wall. “Didn’t you say Skywalker defended you?”

“You weren’t in there, so what do you know?” Fives snapped, glaring up at Rex. Rex shook his head, turning away in frustration.

“You saw how well he fought!” Tup half-shouted. “He could hold his own against any of those _osik-_ brained-.”

“Tup, keep your voice down.” Kix hissed.

“I won’t!” Tup shouted even louder. “After everything we’ve been through – after everything _Fives_ has been through, they have the nerve to refuse to train him, won’t acknowledge his abilities, and take away his lightsabers?! _His_ lightsabers, that _he_ built!”

“Technically I took one from Grievous.” Fives interjected.

“Right, not to mention he fought _General karking Grievous_ and he _won.”_

“At least they’re letting me back in the GAR at all.” Fives muttered. “Up until a few days ago, we all thought I’d be decommissioned if I ever showed my face around here again.”

“Yeah, and you got a promotion. You outrank Rex, now.” Kix replied.

“I didn’t ask for that.” Fives said, making eye contact with Rex again. Rex ignored him.

“Can you say no?” Tup asked, finally calming down enough to stop pacing. “Can you just say ‘sorry, but I think the fuck not,’ get your lightsabers back and go back to fucking off across the galaxy with the Leviathan Crew?” He threw his hands in the air. “You did your job! You came back, you warned them, great. If they’re too thick headed to acknowledge you and your concerns than just go back to living the life you were living. Find Ahsoka, keep training, and do what you were meant to do.”

He sighed, sitting down on the bed with a huff. “At least one of us soldiers would be able to get out of here.”

Tup mumbled the last part, and Rex finally pushed himself off the wall.

“Enough.” Rex said. “I won’t hear any more of this talk. We’ve got a mission tomorrow, and we should be getting ready for that, not sitting around and complaining about something we have no businesses ever being part of. Get moving, all of you.”

“I don’t think you give those orders anymore, sir.” Kix said quietly.

“Right.” Rex said sarcastically. “I forgot, _Commander.”_ He gave Fives an exaggerated little bow, and Fives stormed up to him, faces inches apart.

“Get over yourself.” He snapped. “I told you, I didn’t ask for this, I didn’t want any of this.”

“What you wanted was to join the Jedi Order, right? Be one of them?”

“Is that so wrong of me if that is what I wanted?”

“Girls, girls, settle down.” Tup moved between them, pushing the two men apart. “Everything’s karked enough as is without you two’s unresolved sexual tension getting in the way.”

“Piss off.” Rex and Five said at the exact same time. Tup raised his hands in surrender, and Kix finally rose to his feet as well.

“Everyone get some rest. It’s been a long, messy few days. And the Captain is right, we do have a mission tomorrow.” He clapped Fives on the shoulder as he walked past. “It’s good to have you back.”

Fives nodded and glanced at Rex one last time before following Tup and Kix out.

~

“I figure you’ll be needing this back if you’re joining us tomorrow.”

Fives hadn’t expected Rex to follow him to his quarters, and he certainly hadn’t expected Rex to still have all his ARC armor.

“Not sure how much of it will fit you anymore,” Rex admitted. “Your shoulders are broader. And you’ve got more muscle mass than before. Not sure how you’re able to move so damned quick.”

Fives didn’t engage the conversation, instead just quietly taking the armor from him. “Thanks.”

Rex lingered in the doorway for a moment, and Fives sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Fives said finally.

“For what?”

“Everything.” He turned, looking at Rex. “I’m sorry for not responding to your messages. I’m sorry for being hard-headed and stubborn and reckless and kriffin’ stupid. I’m sorry I turned our lives upside down when I woke up with whatever the hell is going on with me. I’m just sorry.”

Rex sighed, stepping into the room and catching Fives’ wrist gently, pulling him close. “Yeah. Me too.” He murmured. He gave Fives a quick kiss on the cheek, patting his bicep gently. “It is good to have you back, Fives. Really.” He raised an eyebrow. “Finally, I’ll get to give you the same amount of shit you always gave me when you were under my command.”

“Oh, great.” Fives grinned, rolling his eyes and bonking his forehead lightly against Rex’s. “Can’t wait.”

Rex just smiled, holding their foreheads in place for just a beat longer before he finally pulled away. “Things will go back to normal soon. Just you wait and see.” Rex promised.

Fives nodded, and Rex slipped quietly out of the room, but Fives was still preoccupied with what Tup had said earlier. Is this what Fives really wanted? Did he want to be back here, back in the same place he’d always been? What if he could be free? What if he left again, and went back with Tallulah and the others?

He pulled Tallulah’s communicator from his pack, powering it on and pressing it gently against his lips.

“Tallulah. It’s me. Boy, do I have a lot to tell you.”

~

_“Good soldiers follow orders.”_

_Fives felt like he was moving in slow motion. He could see everything happening right in front of him. He was right there. He could stop it. He had to stop it. It was happening, no – NO!_

“Fives!”

Fives gasped awake, sitting bolt upright in bed. He instinctually reached for his hip, where his lightsabers were kept, only to realize with a pang of sadness they weren’t there anymore.

“Hey, easy, it’s just me.” Tup held up his hands in surrender. “C’mon, we’re almost to Ringo Vinda.” He smirked. “Your first mission as Commander. Better get up and get ready to show off for the boys.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.” Fives said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Bad dream.”

“Probably just the nerves.” Tup shrugged. “I’ve been having wicked headaches off and on for the past few weeks. Figured it was just because I missed you so much.”

“Ha, ha.” Fives drawled, shoving Tup playfully away as he swung out of bed, grabbing his blacks. It felt weird, being back in the nanoprene blacks and plated armor instead of his “Jedi Clothes” as Tup had been calling them. But once he sinched his armor into place, feeling the familiar hiss of his helmet sealing into place, he felt comfortable, like returning home after a long time away.

“General Skywalker is ready on the bridge.” Tup added. “Captain Rex is already there.”

“We’d best catch up soon, then.”

The two of them hurried to the bridge, where Anakin was already briefing the men on the assault plan. They would be joining two other Jedi Masters, Masters Tiplar and Tiplee, and Commander Doom and his battalion.

Fives studied the two women, and his stomach sank, a wave of nausea washing over him. Tiplar. It was her. She was the Jedi from his visions.

“It’s happening.”

“What?” Tup glanced over at Fives. “What is? What’s happening?”

“It’s today. The vision I’ve been having, where a clone shoots a Jedi. It’s going to happen today. It’s her.” Fives whispered back. “Nine hells, we’ve got to warn her, right?”

“And tell her what?” Tup asked. “’Oh, hey Master Tiplar. You might’ve heard of me. I’m that clone who might’ve gotten mindfucked by the Separatists and now I can use the Force, except I was excommunicated from the Jedi Order before I was even ever officially a member. By the way, someone’s going to try and kill you today’?”

“You are extremely unhelpful.”

“I’m a realist. You taught me that.” Tup shrugged. “Or maybe I’ve been around Kix far too long.”

“Could you two shut up?” Rex asked.

Fives was focused on the two Jedi. He had to find a way to warn them. Or if he couldn’t warn them, then he’d just have to stay right on top of them, and guard them as much as he could.

“Maybe you could just tell General Skywalker.” Tup suggested, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand before putting his helmet back on.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s not a bad idea.”

Fives started to approach the General, but they’d already begun disembarking onto the flagship of the Ringo Vinda blockade. The firefight was beginning.

Truthfully, Fives had missed being on the battlefield. Being bred for combat was not something one could easily shake, and Fives proved that as he drew his guns, firing on the droids more expertly than ever before. His accuracy was deadly, and he never once missed. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept a close watch over Tiplar. He’d become so distracted by her that he didn’t notice the blaster fire barreling towards him until Tup knocked him out of the way.

“Thanks Tup.”

“Thought all that Jedi shit was supposed to help your reflexes?” Tup teased, straightening back up and knocking himself on the head gently. “Skrag, think I hit my head on your chest plate.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just these damned headaches. Got another one coming on.”

“Well focus in, trooper.” Fives told him, knocking him gently on the bicep. “I’ll need all the help I can get if we’re going to keep Tiplar alive.”

Tup zeroed in on Master Tiplar. Studied her.

“Jedi.”

Fives didn’t hear it. He was moving back towards the front.

“Captain,” He caught up to Rex quickly. “I need to talk to you.”

“Is now really the time?” Rex asked, ducking quickly around blaster fire as they beat down the last of the droids, just before their assault in the main hangar. Once the droids were finally defeated, Fives continued.

“Yes, it’s urgent.” Fives pulled Rex aside as Anakin and the sister Jedi began briefing the rest of the group on their final assault. “The dream I told you about. Where someone shoots a Jedi. It’s going to happen now, and it’s going to be Tiplar they kill.”

Rex’s eyes narrowed. “You’re absolutely certain?”

“I’m positive.” Fives insisted. “Can you think of anyone at all who’s been acting odd lately? Anyone that sticks out to you?”

“No, nobody.” Rex said, shaking his head. “You’re positive it’s one of us?”

“I’m sure, Rex.”

He sighed, glancing back towards the front as everyone started to move out again. “We’ll keep our eyes peeled.” He promised. “I’ll watch her back. You focus on the men.”

Fives nodded, and the two of them split up once more, but Rex couldn’t stop thinking about Fives’ warning. Today. The Jedi in front of him was going to be brutally murdered by one of his own men.

Would knowing the future even help? Or would Rex and Fives still be powerless to stop whatever was to come?

Mid-battle, he glanced to his right. Tup was standing still, right in the center of the firefight. He removed his helmet and swayed, like he couldn’t see straight. Even from a distance, Rex could see how… zoned out he looked.

“Wait a minute,” Rex’s mind raced, thinking back to the night in 79’s so many months ago. Back when they’d first found Fives again, after everything that had happened to them in the Labyrinth.

_“Been getting terrible headaches. Can’t think, can barely even see straight when they hit. It’s like I black out for a bit and when I wake up, I can’t remember anything.”_

Rex’s hands shook. He glanced back at Tup. He was lifting his gun.

_“The last time I was in a daze, I woke up with my blaster in hand.” He shuddered. “I don’t want to accidentally hurt anyone.”_

_“His scans keep showing up clean, Captain. I can’t explain it.”_

“Fives!” Rex screamed into his communicator. “Fives! It’s Tup! IT’S TUP!”

Fives saw Tup run up behind Tiplar, and everything surrounding them went dark. All Fives could see was Tup, Tiplar, and a hooded figure standing over the two of them. The Other Fives.

The Other grinned. He was holding a flower. Tup’s flower. _Snapdragon._

“It’s begun.”

He crushed the flower, and Fives shouted “TUP STOP!! NO!!!”

Tup fired.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	11. The Rule of Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and support! I love reading through them, it makes me so happy!

“I’m still not sure it was wise to keep the clone in the GAR.” Mace said, walking slowly alongside Master Yoda. “This feels like a dangerous gambit.”

“Hmm,” Yoda nodded. “Perhaps. But sense more to this plot, I do. Deeper, this mystery goes. Keep him close, we must.”

“Should we have trained him then? We could have monitored him from the Temple, instead of setting him loose among the rest of the army.”

“A great conflict, I sense, growing in the clone.” Yoda replied. “Loss. Anger. A desire, he feels, to prove himself worthy. A duty to his people, he feels, but know not, he does, to which people his allegiance belongs.”

“He considers himself a Jedi, regardless of what we say or do.” Mace said. “But the ties with his fellow clones, that’s a hard bond to break. And I’m certain one he is not willing to sever.”

Yoda hummed in agreement. “At war with himself, the boy is. Uncertain of his path, sense a great catalyst in him, I do. Dark, shrouded, his future is.”

Mace frowned. “Let’s hope his role in the Jedi Order’s future is not as dark as we fear.”

~

Fives kept his arms crossed, glaring into the room where Tup was being examined by Kix. His hands were balled into fists to keep them from shaking.

What was the point of being a Jedi, of having the ability to use the Force, to have kriffin’ visions, if he couldn’t do anything to prevent the things he foresaw?

And what did that mean for his own future? The two paths before him, light versus dark, were they inevitable?

“You alright?” Rex asked, joining Fives in the hallway.

“No.”

“Figured not.” Rex joined him against the wall. “Skywalker has ordered Tup be returned to Kamino for examination. He wants you to go along with him. He thinks the Kaminoans will be less likely to cover things up if there’s a Jedi present.”

“I’m not a Jedi.” Fives replied. “They made that very clear.”

“Skywalker doesn’t seem to think so.” Rex said. “Regardless, you’re heading back to Kamino, soldier.”

“Is that the best idea?” Fives asked. “The Kaminoans want to pick me apart, remember? Use me for DNA. You’d be handing me back to them on a silver platter.”

“All the more reason to send you back with Tup.” Anakin said, reemerging from the room. “There’s more to this cover-up than any of us know. Tup was one of the clones taken into the Labyrinth, and he’s not in his right mind anymore. Plus, you gained the ability to use the Force. If you go back to Kamino, you can find the truth to this.”

Fives frowned deeper. “I still don’t think this is a good idea. But I’ll do it. For Tup.” He said quietly. “This isn’t him. I know it isn’t.”

“We know, Fives.” Anakin assured him. “We’ll fix him, things will be alright. I promise.”

“We’ll get a medical freighter assembled and have you out on the next flight.” Rex said. “I’ve already got the men on it.”

“You still have your robes on you?” Anakin asked with a little smile. “If you’re presenting as a Jedi to the Kaminoans, you better look the part.”

“I don’t have my lightsabers, sir.”

“Yeah, about that.” Anakin beckoned Fives forward, leaning close to his ear. “Meet me in my quarters before you leave. I have something for you.”

Fives raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He turned, watching as Tup was brought out of the room at last, strapped down to a stretcher.

“Good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders,” Tup whispered, twitching every few moments. He hadn’t remembered anything when he woke up – just like one of his blackouts. He was horrified at what he’d done, Kix had to sedate him twice. He woke up more panicked each time he recovered.

“You are a good soldier, Tup.” Fives promised, putting a hand over Tup’s. “We’ll get you fixed up. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Fives looked across Tup’s still form to Rex. Concern was written on Rex’s face, and Fives was certain it was mirrored on his own face as well.

He stepped back as the medics escorted Tup onto the shuttle, detouring towards Skywalker’s quarters before departing.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He asked, stepping into the room.

Anakin nodded, withdrawing a wooden box similar to the one Kenobi had taken Fives’ lightsabers away in. Anakin held the box in his hands for a moment, and sighed.

“If anyone should have these, it should be her Apprentice.” He said finally. “I trust you to take good care of them until we can get yours back.”

Fives raised an eyebrow, but understanding overcame his features as he opened the box.

Ahsoka’s lightsabers.

The two blades were slightly shorter and lighter than Fives was used to – accustomed to someone smaller – but they moved easily in his hands. He ignited them, and saw the familiar blue glow.

“Made some improvements, I see.” Fives said with a chuckle, spinning the shoto experimentally.

“Some very necessary improvements.” Anakin grinned, nodding to Fives seriously. “Take care of yourself. And Tup. Only use these if you have to.”

“I will, sir. I’ll treat them well, I promise.”

Anakin smiled. “We’ll make a Jedi out of you yet.”

~

Count Dooku reluctantly accepted the transmission from Admiral Trench. His headache had been steadily growing, and if Trench was about to deliver bad news, Dooku might just lose his temper.

_“Count Dooku.”_

“Admiral.” Dooku greeted blandly. “I trust you have some good news for me?”

 _“Yes.”_ The Admiral clicked his pincers together thoughtfully. _“We were about to be overtaken by Republic forces, when they suddenly pulled back… unexpectedly.”_

“And?” Dooku prompted.

 _“It appears one of their clones suddenly shot a Jedi in the middle of the battlefield.”_ Trench reported, a snide smile on his lips as he made his report. _“General Grievous reported a clone who wielded the Jedi weapons, no? My facial recognition technology found a trooper fitting the General’s description among Skywalker’s troops.”_

“This is most interesting.” Dooku mused. “You have done well, Admiral.”

He clicked off the call, and immediately made another call.

“My lord.” He said. “I’m afraid there is a hitch in our plan.”

_“And what is this problem, Count?”_

“It appears as though part of Operation Knightfall may have been triggered… prematurely.” Dooku began. “A clone has just murdered a Jedi in cold blood.” He displayed the security footage Trench had showed him for Darth Sideous to see.

_“This is most unfortunate. Is this an isolated incident?”_

“Yes, my lord. However, there is more we must consider. The clone Jedi you prepared on Kamino, he has returned to active duty with the Republic.”

 _“Good. Very good. Then he is situated precisely where we want him. Alongside young Skywalker, this clone will serve our purposes perfectly.”_ Sideous sneered.

“My lord, was the intention not to create an army of Force-Sensitive clones?” Dooku asked.

 _“Things have changed, Count. I have plans for the clone now, and he will be at the center of Operation Knightfall.”_ He chuckled darkly. _“See to it that the clone trooper who shot the She-Jedi is disposed of. We cannot have our plans revealed before we are ready.”_

“And what of the clone Jedi?”

 _“Leave him be. We must not jeopardize his position within the Republic.”_ Sideous warned. _“When the time comes, he will execute Order 66 alongside the other clones, and he will lead a powerful army against the Republic. He and Skywalker will be our most powerful weapons of all.”_

Sideous laughed again. _“To have not one, but two Sith assassins within the Jedi Order, both hapless and at my whim… I could not have planned it more perfectly. Dispose of the defective clone but leave the Jedi alive. At whatever the cost.”_

“It will be done, my lord.” Dooku bowed, and terminated the transmission.


	12. Separate Destinations

Fives leaned against the hull of the small shuttle, grateful to be back out of his armor. As nice as the familiarity had been for a short time, he’d missed the fluidity of his robes, and the movement speed and breathability was something he was grateful for now.

The shuttle was escorted by four armored clones and a medic, plus Fives. He took stock of each lifeform, his eyes closed, attempting to meditate. Ahsoka’s lightsabers hung on his hips, and he thought of her, called out to her through the Force.

The ship rocked suddenly, and Fives’ eyes shot open, instinctually grabbing the straps of Tup’s stretcher protectively. “What was that?”

“Probably just some turbulence, sir.” A clone replied, but even he looked concerned. The shuttle shook again, and the gravitational regulator shut down, leaving the men floating in the cabin. The medic grabbed two portable oxygen tanks from a nearby hatch and shoved one at Fives.

“Put it on, now.”

Fives obeyed, affixing the tiny tank to his back quickly, and drew his lightsabers, igniting them. “Everyone get behind me.” He ordered, moving towards the front of the shuttle. He balanced himself carefully in midair, bracing for the worst.

The shuttle doors were pried open from above, and droids poured through the hatch. Even with Fives guarding the troopers, the droids overwhelmed them in such a tight space, and they were at a disadvantage without gravity.

Fives swung his lightsabers deftly, and managed to cut down the first wave, but a blaster shot from the second wave clipped his shoulder, and that was enough for his guard to go down long enough for the droids to make easy pickings of the four troopers on protective detail. Fives lifted his uninjured arm, readying his lightsaber only for a droid to grab him around the wrist, squeezing tight.

 **“OUR ORDERS ARE TO LEAVE THE JEDI ALIVE.”** One droid said robotically to the first. **“SECURE THE ASSET.”**

Fives grunted, and stabbed the droid through the abdomen with his free arm, and the droid instinctively squeezed even tighter. Fives yelped in pain, one lightsaber slipping from his grip as he cut himself free, still trying to slash out at the remaining droids.

The medic came out of hiding, firing down hard on the remaining droids, and that bought just enough time for Fives to snatch his fallen lightsaber again, slashing at the last of the droids even as blaster bolts sailed past him and into the medic. He panted behind his oxygen mask. The shuttle was compromised, Fives was injured, and he’d lost all his backup.

He grabbed his commlink, radioing for help.

“Rex,” He grunted, wincing in pain. “The shuttle’s under siege. I’ve lost all my men, all life support systems have failed, we’re sitting in dead air here. I need evac.” He hissed again, and realized he’d been hit through the thigh as well. “And I’m hit. Twice.”

 _“Hang tight, we’re coming.”_ A pause. _“How badly are you hit?”_

“Thigh and shoulder, not too bad, just hurts like a bantha fucker.” Fives grit out, and glanced back at Tup, making sure he wasn’t hurt. “Tup’s secure, but the Seps may send backup any minute. How far out are you?”

_“Not far, we’re coming, just hang in there.”_

His other commlink – the one for Tallulah – started beeping frantically at that moment, and Fives switched over. “Hey, Tal.”

_“Hey yourself, I got your message. What on earth are they thinking, not letting you -.”_

“This actually isn’t a great time. I’ve been shot.” Fives chuckled.

_“Again?!”_

“Sorry, I’ll catch you up as soon as I’m in the clear, I promise.” Fives said, eyeing the bridge of the tiny shuttle, spotting the massive gap where the droids had come in through. He could see a ship on the horizon.

“Rex, tell me that’s you in the ship coming towards me.”

_“We aren’t out of hyperspace yet.”_

“Skrag. Well, I’ve got company, then.” Fives announced, shifting to better protect Tup. “Watch my back, kid.” He told Tup’s motionless form.

Fives gripped his lightsabers tight, preparing for an onslaught of droids, when a much larger ship suddenly emerged from hyperspace, blowing the smaller aircraft to smithereens. Finally, Fives relaxed.

“Timing is impeccable as always, Captain.” He grinned.

 _“Anytime, Commander.”_ Rex replied. _“We’re going to grab the two of you. Be ready.”_

Fives waited until the cruiser was aligned with the smaller shuttle, and a small platform descended, scooping the damaged shuttle up into the hull of the cruiser and depositing it safely back in the hangar.

“Couldn’t even make it all the way to Kamino, ah?” Kix asked, ducking into the cruiser to collect Fives while another pair of medics grabbed Tup. “Let’s get you patched up so you can get a move on.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Fives said, following Kix down into the medical bay. He glanced one last time over his shoulder towards Tup. He still hadn’t moved, and Fives’ stomach knotted.

~

Anakin and Rex escorted Fives and Tup down into Kamino’s loading bay, where Master Shaak Ti stood waiting.

“Master Ti.” Anakin bowed low, smiling at her. “Thank you for meeting us.”

“Of course, I was told it was quite urgent.” She turned to Fives. “Fives, am I correct?”

“Yes, General.” Fives smiled, his chest puffing up with pride. She remembered him.

“I received the full report on Clone Trooper Tup, but are we to be doing an examination on ARC Trooper Fives as well?” Master Ti asked.

“No, Master, that won’t be necessary.” Anakin replied. “As you know, the Jedi Council has determined that Fives is fit for battle, as he is.” He hesitated for a moment. “However, we still don’t know what exactly went wrong with Tup. Perhaps it would be best if Fives was examined as well. Just to make sure something… similar won’t occur.”

The thought hadn’t occurred to Fives, but once the words left Anakin’s mouth, his stomach dropped. It was possible he could turn against the Jedi too. He remembered his visions, the dark version of himself, and shuddered.

“I’m more than happy to participate in whatever tests you need of me, sir.” Fives told Shaak Ti quickly, his hands folded behind his back.

“Of course. Then you can come right along this way, Fives.” She glanced at his hips. “I was not aware the Council bequeathed your lightsabers to you once more.”

“He’s borrowing my former Padawan’s for now.” Anakin said, his voice a little sharp. “I thought he would need the extra protection. Turns out I was right, because a group of droids ambushed his shuttle on the way here. Fives and Tup were the only survivors.”

“Then we were right to believe the Separatists have a hand in whatever is occurring here.” Ti murmured, stroking her chin thoughtfully. “Master Skywalker, you and your Captain should return to the front. I will keep you updated on the status of your troopers here.”

“Very well.” Anakin bowed once more, and started to walk away. Rex lingered, putting his hand on Fives’ shoulder.

“Take care of yourself, and our boy.”

“Yes sir.” Fives promised, and put a hand over Rex’s, squeezing briefly. “We’ll be tip top again before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slow chapter, but there's a very special guest in the next chapter that I think you'll like. :)


	13. Old Friends Not Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another long hiatus for my health. Thanks for your patience everyone!

Fives had never liked being poked and prodded at by medical personnel, and he liked it even less when it was the longnecks doing the poking and prodding.

He scowled as one particular Kaminoan started stripping him out of his clothes, appraising his arms as he did so.

“Your muscle mass has increased significantly beyond what a standard ration intake should allow for.” He commented. “At this rate, you’ll burn three times as much energy as your fellow men, and will require feeding more. This won’t do.”

“I’m not some anooba put out to pasture.” Fives snapped, yanking his bicep back and making a grab for his clothes. The medical droid holding them held them out of his way, and Fives’ frown deepened.

“You appear to also have sustained some injuries en route. A medic will attend to those as well.”

Fives had completely forgotten about the two hits he took while guarding Tup in the spacecraft. Now that his focus was no longer dulling the pain, it rushed back to him in an instant, and he winced. Still, he leveled a hard look at the Kaminoan.

“Shouldn’t you be paying more attention to my friend?” He demanded.

“The Jedi have requested you be reviewed for any possible deficiencies as well.” Said the Kaminoan.

“Yeah?” Fives squared his shoulders, tapping his utility belt, where Ahsoka’s lightsabers sat. “I’m not deficient, I’m stronger than ever before.” He narrowed his eyes. “And I’m going to get to the bottom of whatever the kriff you did to us in that room.”

The Kaminoan looked unbothered. “Very well. A clone will be in shortly to ask you a few questions. Then you may be with your friend.”

“Great.” Fives muttered, finally managing to get his shirt back. He redressed, pulling his tunic back on and stubbornly keeping his eyes averted from the Kaminoan. Instead, he looked towards the window, and saw Shaak Ti and Nala Se standing together over a prostrate Tup, machines whirring overhead.

“What’re they doing to him?” Fives swung off the bed, hurrying to the window and pressing his face against the glass. “General Ti!” He called, banging on the glass. “What’re you doing? What’s going on?!”

General Ti gave Fives a look, and waved her hand. In an instant, the glass darkened, and Fives could see no more.

“Er, ARC-5555?”

Fives sighed, thumping his forehead against the glass. He hadn’t heard the clone come in. “It’s Fives.” He mumbled, not bothering to turn and look at the newcomer.

“… Right.” The clone’s voice continued. “I um… I need to run a few tests. Ask a few questions, if that’s alright with you? My companion is going to dress your wounds.”

“Whatever.” Fives replied, finally turning around. There were two medics, and Fives could sense their nerves to be in the room with him. One kept flicking his eyes down towards his lightsabers. Fives chuckled humorlessly.

“Don’t worry. They said they wouldn’t train me. I’m not one of them.” He said, sitting back down on the bed. The first medic reached for his arm, while the other one circled around behind Fives. The second clone kept his head down, an ugly V-shaped scar burned into his face. Fives glanced up at the face of the medic at his arm, who was now drawing his blood.

“I know you.” Fives said quietly.

“You don’t.” The medic kept his eyes down. The second medic was working on one of his wounds.

“You were there, when I woke up.” Fives kept his voice low, glancing towards the door. “You helped me escape, after the Labyrinth.”

The clone hesitated, but finally met Fives’ eyes. He had a mutation, one eye a soft blue while the other a standard hazel. Tattooed on the corner of his left eye was a small symbol. A clover.

“You?”

The medic ducked his head again.

“It was you?” Fives repeated. “You’re Clover?”

“We weren’t given a choice.” Clover’s voice shook as he spoke. “You shouldn’t have come back. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“You know what happened to us, then.” Fives insisted. “You can help me find answers.”

“I already helped you once, and look where that got you!” Clover hissed, finally looking up again. His eyes were alight. “Don’t you understand? I tried to help you escape once. By all the grace of the gods, I got you out of here in one piece. And you _came back here?_ How thick-headed are you?”

“I had to.” Fives whispered back. The medic behind him circled around to his other arm, but Fives barely paid any mind to him. “I had to find out the truth.”

“You aren’t safe here.”

“The Jedi won’t let anything happen to me.”

“The Jedi are not your allies.” Clover’s voice bled with emotion. He looked at Fives, pleading. “You have to go. You have to go right now. You have done _everything_ these monsters expected you to do, don’t you get it?”

“Get what?”

“The game isn’t over.” Clover was desperate, squeezing his wrist tightly. “You are the only hope of stopping this, and you walked right back into their trap.”

“Stopping _what?”_ Fives demanded.

“The end.”

The other medic finally spoke, and Fives did a double take. The tattoo was gone. His hair had grown out. But Fives knew the face all the same.

“Dogma?”

Dogma gave him a sad smile. “Been a long time, _vod.”_

“Dogma, you’re – you’re _alive?_ ” Fives could hardly believe it. “We all thought you’d been decommissioned, or reconditioned, or -.”

“They did. I was reconditioned.” Dogma said quietly. “They stripped me of everything I was. Everything that made me, me.” He touched his face delicately, fingers running over the scar where his tattoo was removed. “That was my punishment, for killing General Krell.”

“How do you remember?” Fives asked. “If you were reconditioned?”

“His memory wasn’t wiped.” Clover explained. “Shaak Ti forbade it. She allowed his reconditioning, but left his memory intact, and ordered him to be retrained as a medic.” Clover shrugged. “She claimed it was because she had concerns about him having a second breakdown on the battlefield, but if you ask me, she was trying to save Dogma.”

Dogma smiled softly, nodding to Fives. “It really is good to see you again, Fives.”

“I can’t believe you’re still alive.” Fives said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Wait until Tup -.” He cut himself off. “Dogma, Tup shot a Jedi. Something’s wrong with him.”

“We know.” Dogma said. “They won’t let any clones anywhere near him, it’s just been droids and longnecks.”

“Do you know if they’ve found anything wrong with him yet?”

“No idea.” Said Clover. “We’ve been assigned just to you. And thank the little gods for that, we may have a shot at smuggling you out of here a second time.”

“A second – no, no I’m not leaving.” Fives insisted. “I can’t. I have to stay with Tup, I have to get back to the 501st, this isn’t over.”

“Yes. It is.” Clover said in a hard voice. “Fives, you don’t understand what’s happening here. You are in _grave danger_ if you stay.”

“Why?” Fives demanded. “Tell me what I don’t know, if it’s so important.”

“The Chancellor didn’t want you for your DNA to create new clones, or whatever bantha shit excuse he fed the Jedi. He wanted to create more of _you.”_

“I – What?” Fives shook his head. “That doesn’t make any -.”

“He knew you were _Jetii.”_ Clover insisted, getting impatient. “The whole experiment, eliminating people one by one like that, they weren’t trying to weed out the strongest clone to reproduce, they were trying to weed out the one Force-Sensitive clone. You.”

He stepped closer. “Something awoke in you, Fives. We all felt it. The clones, the Jedi, even the Kaminoans. Everyone felt it when you woke up. Hells, when General Secura and General Plo came with Commander Tano to rescue you, even they mentioned it. They could sense the Force alive on Kamino – the Force in _you.”_

“But I didn’t even know I was Force-Sensitive until way after I escaped the Labyrinth!” Fives protested. “How could the Chancellor have possibly known?”

“We don’t know.” Clover said. “We don’t know, but it isn’t right. Something is wrong here, something is very, very wrong here. Whatever it is, it’s all revolving around you, and you came back here anyway.”

“I came back here to protect Tup.” Fives said forcefully, rising to his feet. “Someone has to be on his side. The Kaminoans can’t do a damn thing to me, not with the Jedi protecting me. So Tup can’t get hurt as long as I stand between him and the karkin’ longnecks.”

“How many times do we have to tell you, the Jedi aren’t on your side either?” Clover snapped. “Nothing they try to find on Tup is going to show up on any scans. Whatever made him kill the Jedi, they’re just going to cover it all up. They’ll toss Tup’s body in the sea and forget about him, and you’ll be next, just to tie up the last of the loose ends.”

“I didn’t peg you as one to buy into conspiracies, Dogma.” Fives said, turning to the other soldier. “Don’t tell me you believe any of this.”

“I do.” Dogma replied. “Clover’s right. You don’t know what it’s like to sit on the other side of that thing. To be the one watching you all in that hell.”

“I walked through that hell.” Fives snarled. “I watched my friends – I watched Rex die. I watched all of them die and become monsters right in front of me. I went through that entire goddamn Labyrinth and at the end all I got was -.”

The door slid open suddenly, and two armored clones ran in.

“Commander Fives, sir.” The clone saluted quickly. “There’s someone here to see you. She’s – she’s making a scene.” 

Fives blinked in surprise. He turned to look at Dogma and Clover, but both of them were trying to look busy and were not making eye contact with Fives at all.

“Sir, please,” The clone repeated. “You need to come down to Hangar Four.”

Fives nodded. “Alright, lead the way.”


	14. Finding Answers

In retrospect, Fives should not have been surprised when he walked into Hangar Four and saw Tallulah Chia wrestling herself free of two other clones, ramming her horns against their armor like a madwoman.

“I said – LET GO OF ME! Where the hell is Fives?!”

“I’m right here!” Fives chuckled, jogging up to her. “What the nine hells are you doing here, Tal?”

“Making sure you weren’t dead! Again!” Tallulah snapped, shoving the clones off once again. “GET OFF!”

“Sir, she claims to have been sent by General Skywalker, but she doesn’t have any kind of authorization –.”

“General Skywalker, huh?” Fives raised an eyebrow at Tallulah again. “You talked to him?”

“No, I talked to somebody named Kix who talked to Rex who talked to General Skywalker.” Tallulah panted, managing to free an arm from the clones again. She took a swing at one, and the clone grabbed her wrist firmly.

“You little minx -!”

“It’s alright, let her go, I’ll watch her.” Fives told the clones.

“Watch me…” Tallulah grumbled, finally shaking the clones off at last and straightening back up.

“What are you doing here, seriously?” Fives asked, watching the clones as they reluctantly left them alone.

“I spoke to Rex. He told me what happened with Tup.” Tallulah replied quietly, crossing her arms. She was stubborn, but her face betrayed her worry. “You didn’t honestly expect me to just sit there and wait for you to update me, did you?”

Fives raised an eyebrow. “You really do care about him.”

“And you.” Tallulah snapped back. “Both of you. Rex seemed worried. So did Kix. They told me what happened and Rex – Rex expressed concerns about you being here on your own, given what happened last time.”

“So you’re here to look after me, then?” Fives chuckled. “My hero.”

“I’ve been your babysitter long enough.” Tallulah replied with half a smile. “Are you going to take me to Tup or not?”

“Are the others with you?” Fives asked.

“No. I came alone. Rex thought it would be safer that way.” Tallulah said, following behind Fives as they walked back through the halls of Kamino. “Does it feel odd, to be back?”

“It feels… dangerous.” Fives said quietly, taking her hand and leading her further down the halls. “Stay close to me.”

Tallulah nodded, and just as Fives was about to lead her back to the room he’d been in with Dogma and Clover, Shaak Ti stepped into the hallway.

“Ah, Fives.” She greeted. “I’d heard we had a guest.”

“General Ti, this is Tallulah Chia.” Fives introduced. “She ah – I thought it might be pertinent for her to be present.” He fumbled through an explanation. “She’s been present for some of my – my Jedi experiences.”

“I see.” She raised her eyebrow at Tallulah curiously. “Well, in any case, if she could please wait in the room, I need to have a word with you.”

Fives frowned, but glanced back at Tallulah. “I’ll be right back.” He promised.

Tallulah hesitated for just a second, but obediently went into the room Fives had occupied only moments before.

“Are there any updates on Tup?” Fives asked.

“We’ve decided to keep Tup for observation. We are still unable to conclusively determine what his illness is.” Ti replied.

“I can try.” Fives volunteered. “Let me try to look at him. The scans, the tests – they must be missing something.”

“I assure you, Fives. I have already tried any unique tests you may be thinking of.” Ti responded. “There is simply no way to conclusively determine what is causing his illness without an autopsy.”

“An autopsy?” Fives repeated, his voice raising slightly. “You want to kill him?”

“Absolutely not.” Ti said. “But it is at Nala Se’s recommendation. I will be bringing it before the Council, to see what they think is right.”

Fives held his tongue, but rage bubbled up in his throat. Shaak Ti seemed to sense it, and dismissed him.

“Go. Your tests must be finished, then you will be free to return to the front. You should not concern yourself with Tup any longer. He will be taken care of.”

“Yes sir.” Fives had to work to keep the bite out of his voice. He left the room without another word.

~

“Nala Se won’t wait for the Council.” Fives said forcefully, pacing in front of the darkened window where he’d once been able to see Tup. “She’ll go ahead with the autopsy, just to cover everything up. They’re going to kill him!”

“There has to be some way for us to stop it.” Tallulah said hurriedly, her hands on her hips. “Can’t we – can’t we smuggle him out of here or something?”

“No. Nothing we do will stop it.” Clover said bitterly. “What’s done is done. Anything that’s in his head will be destroyed right along with him.”

“They won’t destroy him!” Fives insisted, whipping around to look at Clover again. “Say something useful, why don’t you? You’re the whole reason his head is karked to hell in the first place.”

“Don’t put this on me.” Clover hissed. “I didn’t want this. I didn’t ask to be part of this!”

“You’re part of it now, help us come up with a goddamn solution!”

“There’s nothing we can do!” Dogma interjected desperately, trying to calm the two men down. “Whatever this is, it’s buried in his head, there’s no way for us to get in there and find it.”

Fives paused mid step. “Yes. Yes there is.” He said quietly.

“What?” Clover asked.

“Kriff. We have to. It’s the only way. It’s the only way we’re going to be able to figure out the truth.”

“Fives, we have to what?” Dogma insisted.

Fives cupped the back of his neck with his hands, exhaling slowly and looking between them.

“Think about it. Where’s the one place where this all began? If we’re going to find the answers we need, we have to look back at the beginning, where all of this started.”

Clover shook his head. “No. No, you can’t be serious. We can’t.”

“Go where?” Tallulah asked.

Fives stood up, and crossed his arms.

“We have to go back into the Labyrinth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
